L’Arche du renouveau
by GW Fan Girls
Summary: Ancien titre [ Disparu ] Une histoire loufoque où plusieurs auteurs écriront chacunes un chapitre! Des Anges, une secte glauque et un peu de yaoi même si on voudrait qu'il en ait plein : patience [TERMINE]...
1. Prologue

Bienvenue parmi nous pour cette fabuleuse aventure de cadavre exquis.

Dans cette histoire, chaque chapitre sera écrit par un auteur différent.

Pour le prologue, c'est **Noan** qui s'y colle!

**Résumé:** Ben...y en pas... puisqu'on ne s'est pas encore où on va!

**Disclamer:** Rien est à nous sauf cette histoire de fou!

Sur ce,

Espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que nous à lire cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

Noan

-

-

**Prologue:**

-

-

" Alors Mr Collins, on s'obstine à nous emmener ses manuscrits en main propre? plaisanta la plantureuse secrétaire.

- Et oui! Que voulez-vous, je suis un perfectionniste, répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil."

-

On pourrait dire que Mattiew Collins était un jeune homme heureux.

-

" Mr Franz vous attend!

- Merci miss Lydia, dit-il en poussant la porte du bureau de son éditeur."

-

Il avait tout pour lui.

Il était jeune, à peine 19 ans, beau, riche et reconnu.

D'après le People mag du mois dernier, il était un des meilleurs partis du moment juste derrière Quatre Raberba Winner. Sacrée reconnaissance, nan?

-

" Bonjour Mattiew, tu m'amènes enfin le dernier chapitre de ton dernier bouquin, lui demanda l'éditeur, un immense sourire sur son visage.

- Yes! J'ai réussi à le finir dans les temps!

- Pour une fois..."

-

Il fallait dire que c'était un superbe membre de la gente masculine. De longs cheveux châtains toujours dissimulés dans une longue veste noir, de grands yeux verts, le sourire facile...

-

" Ca veut dire quoi, hein William? enchaîna le jeune écrivain en s'approchant souplement du bureau de bois sombre.

- Exactement ce que ça veut dire mon cher, répondit l'éditeur, son sourire s'aggrandissant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis."

-

Tout pour être heureux...

Seulement, malgré son magnifique sourire communicatif et ses deux best-sellers, Mattiew Collins n'était pas heureux bien qu'il essayait très fort.

-

" A qui la faute? Hein Will?

- Tut, tut...Je te déstabilise à ce point Matt? contra William en saisissant le bout de cravate noire qui se balançait devant son nez.

- Oh si peu, mon ange..."

-

Tous ceux qu'il croisait, auraient juré de son bonheur mais ils ne voyaient que la surface parfaitement polie de sa carapace...

Jamais, il n'avait laissé personne mettre un pied dans son espace privé, même pas ce si séduisant éditeur avec lequel il couchait de temps en temps...toujours chez l'autre.

-

Mattiew se déroba au baiser et déposa son paquet sur le bureau.

" Je t'appelle dans une semaine pour la maquette de la couverture.

- Pas de problème."

L'écrivain sortit sans un regard en arrière, fit un petit signe de la main à la secrétaire et rejoignit les rues bondées de Manhattan.

-

Très peu d'amants, voir uniquement des coups d'un soir et pas d'amis.

Personne ne pouvait se vanter de connaitre ce mystérieux jeune homme, arrivé de nul part, il y avait de cela 2 ans, avec un vrai trésor entre les mains. Son premier livre fit un carton.

-

Le jeune homme mit un panama noir sur sa chevelure de miel et une paire de lunettes, noires elles aussi et déambula un moment avant d'héler un taxi pour rentrer chez lui dans le Bronx, dans un appartement minable à l'opposé de ce que sa fortune pourrait lui garantir.

-

Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait avant et quand quelqu'un d'un peu trop curieux posait la question, il ne répondait pas et changeait habilement de sujet.

-

Il poussa une porte sale au troisième étage d'un immeuble misérable.

Il jeta ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée en même temps qu'il enlevait soigneusement ses chaussures pour le déposer juste à côté.

Il s'habillait toujours soigneusement pour justement éviter les petits fouineurs, malheureusement en surnombre dans sa profession.

-

Il se débarassa de sa veste et de son chapeau, libérant une longue natte aux reflets dorées et passa à la salle de bain.

D'un geste sûr, il ota les lentilles colorées qu'il portait quotidiennement, révélant d'immenses yeux améthystes.

-

Beaucoup trop de curieux.

Plusieurs journalistes étaient descendus dans sa ville natale, celle inscrite sur sa carte d'identité, Charleston en Caroline du Sud, quand l'info avait filtré dans les tabloïds. Il n'avait jamais su comment...

Ils s'étaient regroupés comme un essai de mouches sur de la viande pourrie, cherchant ceux qui avaient connu l'écrivain dans sa jeunesse...

Ils étaient revenus bredouilles...

-

Matt' s'installa ensuite dans son vieux fauteuil déniché au puce, après s'être servi un verre de mauvais bourbon, propice à lui brouiller l'esprit.

Son regard se perdit dans les nuages, menaçant de pluie, au travers d'une vitre encore plus sale que la porte, sombrant, comme à chaque fois qu'il finissait un livre, dans ses douloureux souvenirs.

-

Mattiew Collins semblait sorti de nul part.

Et pour cause...

Mattiew était né, il y avait 2 ans, ici même, à Manhattan, dans l'esprit déprimé d'un jeune homme avide de tirer un trait définitif sur son passé violent, fait de guerre et de sang.

Mattiew Collins n'était que la surface parfaitement polie de la carapace de l'ancien pilote de Gundam, Duo Maxwell.

-

Non, il n'était pas heureux.

Deux ans plutôt, il avait réellement cru quand coupant les ponts avec ceux qu'il avait connu pendant la guerre, en tuant même celui qu'il avait été alors, il aurait pû recommencer une nouvelle vie, être libre de toutes entraves, libéré de tous ses cauchemars mais il avait vite déchanté.

-

Il était parti comme une voleur, sans dire au revoir, sans prendre le temps d'expliquer ses raisons à ses compagnons, disparaissant, tout bonnement, de la surface de la Terre, renaissant plutard, sous le nom, sous les traits d'un autre...

Il n'y avait que sa tresse qu'il n'avait pu sacrifier.

-

Il soupira et vida son verre d'un trait.

Il avait fait une erreur et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Question de fierté.

Il pourrait...

Les occasions n'avaient pas manqué.

Quatre était souvent à l'origine de manifestations mondaines autour de tel ou tel prix littéraire où il était souvent convié et auxquelles, il n'avait jamais participé.

Il pourrait reprendre contact avec Trowa aussi. L'ancien mercenaire était à la tête de nombres d'associations pour aider les plus démunis ou les victimes de la guerre dans lesquelles la majeur partie de sa fortune partait.

Le prix du regret? De la culpabilité? Effacer un peu de sang qui maculait ses mains?

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux autres, il n'en cherchait pas non plus, c'était mieux ainsi.

-

Il se leva et se servit un autre verre. Ce soir, il était particulièrement nostalgique, cela faisait deux ans que la paix avait été déclaré, deux ans qu'il avait fui ses démons.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais de ce début de soirée à pleins poumons sans remarquer la superbe voiture, garée en bas de chez lui, incongrue dans ses ruelles délabrées.

-

Avaient-ils cherché à le retrouver?

A savoir ce qu'il était devenu?

Longtemps il avait sursauté à chaque fois que la sonnette retentissait, redoutant et, malgré tout, espérant que ce soit l'un d'eux. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas.

Le facteur, un coursier, sa pizza...

Jamais un éclat glacial, un sourire angélique, une mèche auburn ou un air déterminé ne fut derrière sa porte.

-

"Dring, dring, dring..."

-

Justement...

La sonnette informait le maître des lieux qu'un intrus attendait devant sa porte.

Il fut tenté de l'y laisser mais le bruit strident se fit de nouveau entendre.

Il posa son verre à peine entamé sur la table basse et alla ouvrir, agacé.

-

Il resta interdit plusieurs secondes devant l'individu qui avait osé venir le sortir de sa mélancolie.

Le jeune homme devant lui était un peu plus grand que dans son souvenir mais toujours plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, vêtu d'un complet crème d'une coupe sûrement italienne qui jurait dans ce couloir presque à l'abandon.

Ses cheveux blonds un peu plus court qu'avant, dissimulaient à peine le regard turquoise, un regard à la fois soulagé et detérminé.

-

" - Duo! Enfin... soupira le jeune homme avant d'attirer le natté entre ses bras.

- Quatre..."

-

Duo n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Ils l'avaient cherché et retrouvé.

Un immense soulagement face à la réaction de Quatre étreignit son coeur. Pourtant, quelque chose le gêna...

-

" Pourquoi être venu Quatre? demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le blond fut soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je... J'ai... Nous avons besoin de toi. C'est Heero."

-

-

-

Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est Bibou qui s'y colle.

Un petit mot d'encouragement serait bien évidemment le bienvenue!

Bonne journée à vous tous.

Kisu.

Noan


	2. Réminiscences

**Auteur du chapitre :** Bibou en assoc' !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi… Bien que je le regrette.

**Couple(s) :** Pour l'instant, aucun.

**Résumé :** flash-backs.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Réminiscences

* * *

Une chambre blanche, monacale.

Une fenêtre étroite, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire et un lit.

Un jeune homme brun sur ce lit. Il est allongé et semble dormir, quand ses yeux s'ouvrent soudain.

Bleus.

Le jeune homme se lève, nu, et d'un pas mesuré va jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Sous ses yeux, un jardin bien entretenu, des gens qui s'y promènent, tous vêtus de blanc. Un sourire froid joue sur ses lèvres.

_Ce soir, il serait sûr…_

_

* * *

- Ecoute, Heero, je sais bien qu'ils sont un peu… extrémistes dans leurs propos, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_

_- C'est vrai Réléna. Après tout tu n'es que la Reine du Monde…_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étrécirent._

_- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce surnom idiot._

_- Duo a pourtant bien résumé la situation… Si tu veux, tu peux faire quelque chose. Ne serait ce que te renseigner sur eux… _

_- Non._

_- Non ?_

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Comment ?_

_- Ils ont… négocié très habilement. Leur Colonie dispose, par accord diplomatique, d'un droit de non-ingérance de ma part. Toute tentative d'espionnage serait assimilée à un acte de guerre, ils feraient immédiatement sécession. Et tu connais autant que moi la situation politique actuelle. J'ai besoin de cohésion. J'ai besoin de l'Eglise du Septième Jour. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_- Très bien. Je n'insiste pas._

_Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte._

_- Heero…_

_- Hn ?_

_- Ne fais pas de bêtises… S'il te plaît._

_

* * *

Heero crispa les lèvres. Des bêtises… Pauvre cruche ! Ces gens qui se pensent investis d'une mission divine étaient dangereux, rien moins que ça ! Ils prêchaient qu'eux seuls avaient compris la Parole Divine, que leurs vertus étaient le pardon et la compassion, et cela attirait des foules de plus en plus nombreuses… Les voix qui s'élevaient en rapportant qu'ils étaient inhumains envers leurs membres et plus spécifiquement envers les enfants de la secte se taisaient suspectement vite. Mais Heero pressentait quelque chose de plus grave.__

* * *

Réception suivant l'Office du Soir :_

_- Monsieur Yui !_

_Heero se retourna. L'homme vêtu de blanc qui lui faisait face était grand, mince, avec la peau couleur chocolat, des lèvres minces, de grands yeux verts pâles et des cheveux noir ébène lui tombant aux épaules. Kumi Na'Moja, le leader de l'Eglise ! Il s'inclina en un salut respectueux._

_- Monsieur Na'Moja. C'est un tel honneur…_

_- Mais non ! L'honneur est pour moi ! Voir ici, à l'une de nos réunions, l'un des personnages qui ont fait notre époque, qui ont gagné la guerre… C'est tellement… Stupéfiant… (Le regard de l'homme se fit dur) Je pensais avoir eu des échos comme quoi vous vous méfiiez de nous. Me serais-je fourvoyé ?_

_- En fait… Non._

_- Non ?_

_- Il y a quatre mois, je me suis rendu à vos réunions sur L1 dans le but de voir à quel point vous étiez dangereux. Pour l'équilibre. Pour la paix. Je voulais vérifier à quel point je devais vous abattre._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Et ?_

_- Et au final, je crains que vous n'ayez raison. Réléna est… ce qu'elle est : une pacifiste bêlante qui peine à se faire respecter malgré son indéniable charisme. Les Colonies ne vont pas tarder à reprendre leur indépendance, et tout ce pourquoi mes compagnons et moi-même avons souffert durant cette guerre sera détruit. (Heero serra les poings) Ca me rend malade d'y penser._

_Kumi Na'Moja le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Heero lui rendit un regard froid et inexpressif._

_-Vous m'intéressez, Monsieur Yui, vraiment… Voudriez-vous que nous montions à mon bureau pour… discuter affaires ?_

_Heero se permit un mince sourire._

_-Bien entendu._

* * *

Heero retourna s'asseoir sur se couchette. Le jeûne rituel ne l'avait pas vraiment affaibli. Quelques années plus tôt, l'entraînement de J lui avait permis de rester plus de trente jours sans manger, ce n'était donc pas une petite semaine qui poserait problème ; au moins, personne ne le tabassait à intervalles réguliers… Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tenue qu'il porterait ce soir : pantalon flou en lin blanc, torque blanc en ce qu'il supposait être du Gundanium, large ceinture violette. _Un bon choix, avait approuvé l'acolyte venu le faire choisir. Le violet symbolise la paix et la douceur._ La paix… Heero en doutait. La seule personne pouvant à sa connaissance être associée cette couleur n'était pas un gage de paix, loin de là ! La douceur, par contre… Le regard de Heero se voila. Il ne le saurait jamais, c'est tout._

* * *

- Et voilà ce que j'aimerais faire, Monsieur Yui. Voilà la grandeur de mon idée. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que les grandes lignes, mais… Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour que je rentre dans les détails, vous le comprendrez bien ?_

_- Je peux vous aider._

_- Oh ?_

_- Pour cette action, vous aurez besoin d'une force de frappe conséquente._

_- Et ?_

_- Je peux conduire Wings pour vous. _

* * *

- Et voilà Duo, Heero a disparu depuis plus d'un mois, peu après sa dispute avec Réléna à propos de cette Eglise… Et une personne bien informée m'a dit être presque sûre de l'avoir reconnu parmi les nouveaux fidèles !

- …

-…

- J'ai deux trois affaires à prendre. Fais comme chez toi, buddy.

* * *

Une église, blanche.

De nombreux fidèles.

Des chants, des psalmodies sur toutes les lèvres.

Encadré par quatre hommes portant des drapeaux, un jeune homme brun, torse nu et la taille ceinte par un tissu améthyste avance.

Il arrive au maître-autel.

L'officiant lui parle, il lui répond, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

L'officiant se détourne. Les acolytes s'approchent du jeune homme brun, lui saisissent les bras et le maintiennent fermement.

Il ne résiste pas.

L'officiant revient, portant à la main un fer porté au rouge avec le signe caractéristique de l'Eglise.

Il ne résiste pas.

L'officiant plaque le fer contre sa poitrine, à hauteur du cœur.

Un cri résonne sous la haute voûte.

* * *

NdA 1 : Kumi Na Moja veut dire « onze » en swahili, pour ceux que ça intéresse… 

NdA 2 : Vais-je finir lapidée par les fans de Heero ?

NdA 3 : FFNet a une conception bizarre de la mise en pages...


	3. retrouvaille

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi …. Snif snif….!!!

Auteur du chapitre : OoOoOo Black siri OoOoO

Note : Merci beaucoup à Noan pour sa correction vraiment Merci !!!!

BONNE LECTURE!!! Tout le monde….

Chapitre deux : Retrouvaille

Après avoir pris ce dont ils avaient besoin, Quatre et Duo sortirent. Le blond amena son ami chez lui où ils retrouvèrent Wufei et Trowa, assis, discutant dans le petit salon.

Ce fut une surprise générale. Apparemment les deux anciens pilotes ignoraient totalement que Quatre avait réussi à retrouver Duo et qu'il avait pût l'amener avec lui.

- Et bien Maxwell, ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu? Demanda Wufei se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras, toujours vêtu de son éternel kimono blanc.

Duo fut surpris de le voir changé, il n'avait plus cette haine dans les yeux quand il le regardait et l'américain en fut soulagé.

Trowa était égal à lui-même, il avait toujours sa mèche cachant la moitié de son visage et était toujours aussi silencieux. Portant élégamment un col roulé brun et un pantalon dans la même teinte, il se leva et alla serrer la main de Duo, lui aussi content que le shinigami vienne les aider.

- Bien puisque maintenant nous sommes tous présent, il nous faudrait un plan, les personnes ayant vu Heero parmi les fidèles ne sont pas sûr de leur information. Un de nous devra infiltrer cette secte. Expliqua Quatre.

Ils se mirent d'accord Ayant déjà une personnalité d'emprunt bien établi, Duo infiltrerait la secte.

Les trois g-boys écoutèrent avec attention Quatre leur exposer ce qu'il avait pût recueillir comme infos sur cette secte

Après une heure de conversation, les quatre jeunes hommes se levèrent, décidant qu'il serait temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à leur Reine actuelle, Réléna.

Quatre appela la limousine et donna la destination au chauffeur.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, Duo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu crois que Réléna est responsable de la disparition d'Heero? Demanda Duo.

Quatre resta silencieux pendant un instant, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner.

- Je crois que oui, mais pas directement lié. Lui répondit le jeune arabe.

Duo leva un sourcil, pas très sûr de comprendre ce que ancien compagnon d'armes voulait dire.

- Je t'explique, Heero est parti juste après leur dispute et je suis sûr qu'il était allé espionner la secte mais quelque chose s'est produit, Je sais par information, qu'Heero avait changé d'avis à propos de cette secte et est sûrement devenu l'un des leurs.

Duo essaya tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information.

Heero, être dans une secte?

Non, impossible, ceux qui dirigent les sectes ne sont que des manipulateurs et manipuler l'ancien pilote serait un suicide.

' Sauf si Heero avait une idée en tête.' Pensa Duo avec espoir. Sinon il se jura de sortir son ami de là.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées et ce fut que trente minutes plus tard qu'ils franchirent les grilles du domaine de Réléna.

Duo avait envie de torturer sa pire ennemie et de lui faire avouer ses crimes. Le shinigami avait toujours détesté Réléna et sans raison apparente, Mmmm!!! Aucune raison? C'est sûr que quand elle se collait trop à Heero, cela devenait insupportable mais maintenant, il ne voyait plus aucune raison pour la détester.

Quand ils sonnèrent à la porte, une servante vint leur ouvrir, ils demandèrent à voir Réléna.

- Elle est en réunion en ce moment mais je vous prie d'entrer. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans le petit salon.

Ils entrèrent et la jeune femme les amena dans la salle de séjour. Une autre servante leur offrit du thé et les laissa.

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils attendaient et Duo s'impatientait. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond ce qui énervait le chinois.

-Maxwell assis-toi! S'énerva Wufei.

- Na?

- Assis –toi, sinon c'est moi qui vais te faire t'asseoir.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur! Le provoqua Duo.

Wufei se leva son katana en main, prêt à embrocher le shinigami et au moment même où Wufei abaissait son arme, Réléna entra dans la pièce.

Wufei remit rapidement son katana dans son fourreau et Duo lui tira la langue.

' Comme au bon vieux temps' Pensa Quatre le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de quatre anciens pilotes ? Demanda Réléna.

Quatre prit parole.

-Nous venons à propos d'Heero. Sais-tu où il est? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Heero, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis notre dispute alors je ne sais pas où il est.

Duo s'avança vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Moi je pense que tu le sais.

-Maxwell, vous êtes venus ici pour rien, je ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé à Heero.

Quatre resta concentré sur la jeune fille et il décela de l'inquiétude pour le japonais.

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout cela Duo. Dit Quatre.

Le natté se retourna vers celui-ci et hocha la tête.

Si Quatre disait qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec la disparition d'Heero, c'est qu'elle disait vrai.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Duo.

- On fait ce qu'on a prévu.

Fin du chapitre maintenant au tour de catirella … : ) reviews please…


	4. Explications

**Nouveau Titre : **L'Arche du renouveau

**Auteur du chapitre :** Catirella

**Disclaimer :** Et bien hélas rien n'est à moi, sauf ce qui ne fait pas partie de l'univers de Gundam Wing… Pas grand chose en fait. **_Duo : Rien quoi…_** Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Couple(s) : Toujours rien… Niak niak…

Résumé : Hein ! Pourquoi faire ? Suffit de lire les chapitres précédents.

Note : Merci à ma Bêta Arlia pour la correction.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Explications**

**

* * *

**

L2, une nouvelle réunion de l'Eglise où Heero était devenu un de leur adepte et leader.

- Monsieur Collins c'est un honneur pour nous, je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer un écrivain aussi célèbre que vous et encore moins que celui-ci s'intéresse à notre cause.

- J'ai profité d'une visite à de veilles connaissances sur L2 pour venir enfin me rendre compte par moi-même de ce que l'on me disait à votre sujet. Monsieur Na'Moja j'aimerais en savoir plus et je pourrais même devenir un de vos membres et pas le billet et de ma plume faire en sorte qu'encore plus de personnes influentes s'allient à vous.

- Oui cela serait en effet un immense soutient au vu de votre popularité. Vous ressemblez à l'un des pilotes…

- Je vous arrête tous de suite, je n'ai rien en commun avec cet homme, sauf peut-être mes cheveux. J'aime être dans la peau de mes personnages, d'où ma coiffure actuelle pour mon manuscrit en cours. Les coiffeurs font des miracles vous savez.

L'on frappe à la porte du bureau.

- Oui entrez.

La personne en question entre et fixe celui qui se trouve avec le leader principal de l'Eglise. Son regard pour qui le connaissait ne tromperait pas il sait qui est à côté de Kumi Na'Moja et ce malgré la couleur de ses yeux verts.

- Ah Monsieur Yui, laissez-moi vous présenter Monsieur Collins écrivain de renon. Il voudrait avoir plus de renseignements sur nous… Je dois hélas m'absenter pour régler différentes affaires. Pourriez-vous vous en charger comme je l'ai fait pour vous lors de notre premier entretient ?

- Bien sûr.

- Monsieur Collins, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Au plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous très bientôt. Je compte sur vous Monsieur Yui.

Heero ferme les yeux en incline la tête en signe d'allégeance.

Une fois le leader sortit et après quelques minutes Heero focalise son attention sur son l'hôte qui lui a été confié.

- **Que fais-tu là ?**

- Pardon ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un abruti Duo Maxwell.

- Je n'oserais pas, mais je ne suis plus l'homme que tu viens de citer depuis deux ans déjà. Donc je te prie de t'en souvenir YUY.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Duo lui sourit façon Shinigami.

- Pouvoir agir dans l'ombre et les idées de base de cette Eglise me plaisent et Réléna ne m'a jamais porter dans son cœur, tout comme moi. Cela fait déjà trois bonnes raisons.

- Á qui veux-tu faire croire cela Duo.

Duo se rapproche de lui dangereusement et plante son regard qui malgré les lentilles de couleur s'assombrit.

- As-tu seulement entendu parler de moi ces dernières années, que sais-tu de moi Heero ? Rien. Tu ne sais rien de moi et de mes convictions profondes. Tu as fait un choix qui t'a conduit ici, je suis aussi surpris que toi de t'y retrouver. Cette secte car c'en est une, n'a pas un manifeste public des membres qu'elle comporte. Kumi Na'Moja est lui connu de par ses manifestations sur toutes les colonies et sur terre. La réunion à laquelle je viens de participer m'a plut et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Maintenant si tu n'es pas celui qui m'en dira d'avantage ce n'est pas grave. Mon argent et mon nom servira pour une autre cause qui hélas n'est peut-être pas aussi intéressante.

Heero l'observe.

- Ta place n'est pas ici.

- Parce que la tienne oui peut-être ?

- Hn.

Duo lève les yeux au plafond. Heero soulève d'un coup son tee-shirt. Duo regarde et blêmit.

- Veux-tu toi aussi être marqué comme du bétail Duo ?

Duo se ressaisit et fronce les sourcils.

- S'il le faut oui.

Heero relâche son vêtement et prend Duo par les épaules et le secoue un peu.

- **TU ES FOU**. **CE N'EST PAS UN JEU**.

- **JE NE JOUE PAS**.

- Duo je t'en prie ne fais pas cela réfléchi bien avant.

Le regard d'Heero est suppliant.

- Heero… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire.

- Bien alors parle-moi de l'Eglise.

- **NON**.

Heero avait crié encore plus fort sur Duo qui de surprise sursauta.

- Sortons. Allons faire un tour, je ne connais pas cette colonie où tu as grandi Duo.

Duo est déstabilisé par sa colère soudaine et son nouveau changement de comportement.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Une fois dans les rues sombres et pauvres de L2 Duo relance le débat tout en continuant de marcher sans but précis.

- Alors. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler de…

- Je ne suis pas réellement un de leur membre.

- Tu mens.

- Tu crois en leurs beaux discours Duo toi qui est si proche de ton Dieu.

Duo sourit en coin.

- Oui.

- Tu as tort. Ils veulent juste obtenir la même chose qu'Oz mais avec plus de finesse et sans que personne ne se doute de leur réelle mission finale.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

Heero s'arrête et se tourne vers lui.

- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir.

- Mission suicide ?

Heero garde le silence.

- **RÉPONDS-MOI**.

- Oui.

La réponse de Duo fût plus !

Douloureuse.

Heero prit le poing droit de son ancien compagnon d'arme en pleine mâchoire.

- **Baka**.

- Pour un écrivain tu as encore une belle droite.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire Heero.

- Ne rentre pas dans cette secte.

- Et si moi aussi je voulais ne plus vivre et leur donner ma vie pour que la paix qui a coûté tant de vies continue de régner, même si Réléna n'est pas la parfaite petite Reine du monde et des colonies.

- Je t'en empêcherais.

- Ah oui est comment.

Heero rapproche son visage tellement près de celui de Duo qu'il peut sentir son souffle chaud.

- Tu devrais pourtant te souvenir de quoi je suis capable Duo.

- Et toi ne joues pas avec un Dieu de la mort, Heero Yuy.

Heero fait un micro sourire qui n'échappe pas à Duo.

- Tu as eu mal ?

- Hn. Mais plus maintenant.

- Tu es fou.

- Cela était nécessaire.

- Heero ? Que veulent-ils ?

Heero soupire.

- Regarde autour de toi Duo.

Duo le fait et prend conscience du lieu où ils sont et ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur.

- Faire en sorte que tout ce qui vit sur Terre et dans les colonies, hormis eux, soit comme cet endroit.

- Heero.

Duo a du mal à avaler sa salive ce lieu est l'un des plus pénibles pour lui.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir mené jusqu'ici mais si tu veux réellement faire partie de la secte je me devais de te montrer le but final.

Duo est pris d'un frisson.

- S'il te plaît partons d'ici.

- Veux-tu toujours les rejoindre ?

- Non et oui.

Heero lève un sourcil.

- Hn ?

Duo le regarde avec un maigre sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis en mission Heero. Et ma mission c'est toi.

Duo qui regardait Heero droit dans les yeux, le voit fermer les siens et soupirer de soulagement. Et dans son élan Heero le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre son cœur aux marques des ténèbres et de la fin de l'ère AC. Duo rougit violemment mais répond à l'étreinte et profite de chaque seconde de celle-ci.

- Heero ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans tes bras mais avec les fringues que tu portes ça craint. Chouette couleur de ceinture par contre.

Heero lui rend sa liberté et un vrai sourire en coin se dessine sur ces lèvres. Duo sourit à son tour.

- Baka.

- Voui… Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas des leurs et les autres vont l'être aussi.

Heero ne dit rien et se contente d'approuver d'un regard.

- On peut quitter ce lieu maintenant cela me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Excuse-moi je savais quand te ramenant sur les ruines de l'Eglise Maxwell cela te perturberait, j'aurais tout fait pour te dissuader d'être des leurs si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais cela Heero. Promets-le-moi.

- Hn.

- Décodage please.

- Non, je te le promets.

- Merci.

Après avoir pris quelque distance avec cet endroit froid et lugubre Duo pose une dernière question :

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Ils veulent tout détruire mais pourquoi ?

- Aider mère nature.

- Je ne comprends pas Heero.

- Ils se prennent pour les Dieux pour peu qu'ils existent vraiment.

- Mais s'ils anéantissent tous il n'y aura plus rien.

- Si.

- Hein ? Comment cela ?

- Kumi Na'Moja, n'est qu'un pion comme tous ceux qui sont marqués au fer.

- Donc il y a une grosse tête pensante comme du temps d'Oz.

- Hn. Et elle se fait appeler " **Noé** ".

- OH MON DIEU.

- Hn. C'est déjà en chantier autour de l'orbite lunaire. Mais personne ne se doute de ce qu'ils sont en train de construire aux yeux à la barbe de l'univers.

- UNE ARCHE. Heero les autres doivent être mis au courant au plus vite.

- Je te laisse cette tâche moi je dois retourner à l'Eglise.

- Heero sois prudent. Ne t'autodétruis pas… Je n'y survivrais pas Heero.

- Duo retire tes lentilles.

Duo les ôte et prend soin de les mettre dans la petite boite prévu pour elles, qui ne la quitte jamais lorsqu'il quitte les USA.

- Tu es tellement plus beau avec ta couleur naturelle. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Duo.

Les joues de Duo prennent de nouveau de petites couleurs.

- Toi aussi plus que tu ne le crois. Ne tente pas l'impossible sans nous Heero. Je serais le lien en eux et nous.

Duo soupire et pose ses deux mains sur le torse d'Heero en faisant attention de ne pas poser sa main droite sur la marque au fer rouge.

- Promets-moi Heero, promets-moi de ne pas mener ta mission seul, mais de nous inclure dans celle-ci comme au bon vieux temps.

Heero lui prend sa natte et la fait glisser entre ses doigts. Duo en soupirerait d'aisance si cet instant n'était pas aussi grave.

- Je te le promets.

- Arigatoo.

Duo pose son front sur le menton d'Heero et Heero en profite pour respirer les cheveux de Duo.

- Tu as donné un nom à ta mission qui est devenu la notre ?

- Hn.

- Et ?

- L'Arche du renouveau. C'est le nom de la station en construction.

- Mission acceptée.

- Baka.

- Moi aussi je t'adore Heero.

Sur les derniers mots de Duo ils se séparent et vont chacun accomplir la mission en cours.

**Á suivre et donc fin du chapitre…

* * *

**Note : Le nom d'Heero est écrit de deux façons différentes. « **Yui** » lorsque Kumi Na'Moja s'adresse à lui (nom repris du chapitre de Bibou) et « **Yuy** » lorsque Duo lui parle. L'orthographe de son nom « Heero Yuy » dans la série GW. Á vous de l'interpréter de la façon qui vous convient. Pour moi c'est comme pour Duo avec sa double identité, mais en plus simple.

Je passe le relais à Eidole Shinigami, Bonne chance à toi.  
Bisou.  
_Catirella_

Une petite review svouplaît ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau Titre : **L'Arche du renouveau

**Auteur du chapitre :** Eidole Shinigami

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à moi ! vois les Autres arrivés heu… je voulais dire tout ce chapitre est à moi et surtout ma petite Lumière et les Autres -

Couple(s) : vous seriez bien étonnés…

Résumé : mais quel est ce mot ? Si vous êtes arrivés ici, c'est que vous avez lu les chapitres précédants

Note : 1) GUNDAM WING POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

2) grand merci à Noan pour l'idée de ce cadavre exquis, à Caterilla pour le titre et à tous les participants de cette fiction J

3) ce chapitre commence plutôt que l'action générale de cette fic, environ 14 ans auparavant.

Chapitre 5 :

Souvenirs…

_Flash-back…_

_Sur L1._

_« Pour que tu deviennes 01, il faut que tu passes une petite épreuve Heero… »_

_Une chambre, isolée, retenant en son sein un jeune homme, qui, pour l'instant, somnolait à moitié inconscient, son visage enfoui dans le maigre coussin._

_« Qui est-ce ? » La voix de l'enfant n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure…_

_« Le 01 actuel, Hiro (1) Yui »_

_« Yui ? » L'enfant eut une expression légèrement étonnée et tremblante, les exercices pour le rendre impassible avaient déjà été bien travaillés_

_« Oui Yui… C'est bien celui qui a tué ta famille, veux-tu la venger Heero Yuy ? » Le regard de l'homme était d'un tel sérieux que le petit nippon recula._

_L'enfant regarda le Perfect Solder avec hésitation mais lorsque l'adolescent se retourna, leva ses yeux verrons (2) bleu clair et violacé troublés vers lui, que son expression passa de la surprise à une expression moqueuse et sadique, Heero se décida._

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_Un peu plus tard…_

_Les flammes l'encerclaient de partout, le professeur J allait être furieux ! La fumée l'étouffait tellement qu'il commençait déjà à faiblir…_

_Nan ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Okaa-san, Otoo-san, nii-san, protégez moi Onegaï! Onegaï!(3) Pensa l'enfant, terrifié, en larmes._

_Il continua de courir, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses yeux revoyaient encore le regard de l'Assassin lorsqu'il avait enflammé sa chambre._

_Un regard un peu fou et perdu, compréhensif et fraternel. Le tout à la fois. Et ça lui avait fait tellement peur…_

_Mais à présent il courait, toujours, encore et encore, tant qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais soudain ses jambes faiblirent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, s'arrachant un morceau de peau sur sa poitrine. Il voulu hurler, mais au lieu de ça, il avala une bouffée de fumée et il commença à tousser._

_Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, ses dernières pensées allèrent pour sa famille et bizarrement, pour leur assassin aussi. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir, deux bras puissants le soulevèrent et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie. Les mains de son sauveur s'attardèrent sur le torse de l'enfant, bandèrent la plaie et le recouvrir._

_Tout ce dont se souvint le petit garçon par après, fut un œil violet empli de tendresse qui, plus tard lorsqu'il y repensait, lui donna une curieuse sensation dans le bas du ventre…_

_14 ans plus tard…_

L'un des Autres observa attentivement les deux pilotes lorsque le Onzième des Autres, son faire valoir, sortit de la pièce. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son Petit avait pris le nom de son Aîné pour cette mission, mais il s'en fichait pas mal ; son devoir était de protéger son Petit, à n'importe quel prix.

Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque la conversation entre les deux adolescents débuta mais lorsque le baka natté donna un coup à son Petit, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas réduire le châtain en bouilli. Puis la conversation continua et l'Autre se calma. Et quand les deux enfants, car même si ils n'en avaient plus l'air ils restaient des enfants fragilisés par la vie, s'étreignirent, Il ne peut s'empêcher de ronronner (4)

Et en les regardant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, Il se dit qu'il protègerait aussi le baka natté, enfin… tant qu'il ne blesse pas son Petit…

_Autre endroit…_

La pièce était d'un pourpre à la limite du noir, rehaussé de quelques touches couleur crème et bois sombre pour les meubles. Les rideaux se mouvaient aux grés du vent entrant dans la chambre grâce à la baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin riche en couleurs et en oiseaux rares aux plumes duveteuses.

La silhouette dans le lit à baldaquin commença tout doucement à émerger des bras de Morphée, s'extirpant après une promesse de retour dans l'après midi. Morphée fit une moue boudeuse et embrassa son compagnon sur le nez.

-Sloth est digne de sa mère on dirait, fit l'homme d'une voix amusée et taquine

Mais pouvait-on appelé ça un homme ? Ses cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur la couleur du miel s'étendaient autours de lui comme une auréole d'ange. Ses yeux, d'un rouge rubis, étaient dépossédés de pupilles, mais un étrange pentacle complexe et magnifique de couleur améthyste semblait les remplacées dans chaque orbe. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, était sans nul doute les excroissances couvertes de plumes de diverses couleurs sombres placées dans son dos.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Morphée

L'être masculin sourit mystérieusement.

-Il est temps que je me présente à mon Fils.

Et il s'en alla en un coup d'ailes.

_Notes :_

(1): veut dire Lumière si j'ai bien retenu

(2): les yeux verrons, si vous ne le savez pas, sont, par exemple, un œil bleu et un œil rouge, bref ceux sont des yeux qui ne sont pas de la même couleur.

(3): Okaa-san: maman

Otoo-san: papa

Onii-san: grand frère

Onegaï : s'il te plaît, s'il vous plaît, je t'en prie, ou dans ce cas-ci, je vous en prie.

(4) : oui oui il ronronne, comme les chats-chats ( _hein Feifei!!! dsl, j'ai pas pû me retenir...Noan XD)_

Alors alors… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Z'avez aimé ? Détesté ? Signalez le dans une review !

Et maintenant c'est au tour de ….roulements de tambours Ephemeris ! Bonne chance


	6. Papa !

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les chapitres précédents non plus. Seules les idées de ce chapitre et l'interprétation du chapitre précédent m'appartiennent.

Titre : L'Arche du Renouveau

Auteur : Ephemeris (pour ce chapitre)

Résumé : Un Heero qui entre dans une secte, un Duo qui le suit pour être sûr qu'il ne fait pas de bêtise, et des personnages qui vont foutre le bordel dans leur vie…

Couples : vers un 1x2x1…

Genre : Ca prend une tournure fantastique… Et c'est une première pour moi…

Rating : T, ça ne change pas…

Warnings : Yaoi, prise de tête (d'abord pour moi pour écrire la suite, puis pour vous pour arriver à comprendre ma suite…). De plus, je fais apparaître Dieu dans ce chapitre, mais il n'est pas très reluisant, venant de moi, c'est normal. Je l'aime pas du tout.

* * *

L'Arche du renouveau

_Chapitre 5 : Papa !_

* * *

**Terre, 20h30**

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Quatre, un peu angoissé.

« Il fait semblant, » répondit Duo.

Un soupir de soulagement général s'éleva de l'assemblée à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle. Tous avaient eu la peur de leur vie en apprenant que Heero faisait partie de cette secte, mais de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une mission les rassurait.

Duo leur expliqua ce que Heero lui avait révélé sur les agissements de la secte et de l'Arche construite par ce Noé dont ils ne savaient rien pour le moment. Il leur dit ensuite de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, que maintenant qu'ils étaient deux sur cette affaire, tout allait se passer pour le mieux. Mais Duo, malgré ce sourire qu'il affichait, ne semblait pas si heureux que cela. Tentant de garder un air détaché, il dit :

« Bon, je dois repartir là-bas, on m'attend et je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons en restant loin trop longtemps. »

Il était vrai que c'était là une des raisons de son départ précipité, mais la plus importante était qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Heero seul avec ces fous furieux et ce Kumi Na'Moja. Cet homme le répugnait profondément, sans doute plus que n'importe quelle personne à qui il avait eu affaire dans sa vie entière, même en temps de guerre.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, il sortit du bâtiment rapidement, ne voulant pas rater la dernière navette de la journée en partance pour L2. La seule pensée de cette colonie lui donnait des frissons, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était là où se trouvait Heero et il se sentirait mieux une fois avec lui.

Duo sourit à cette pensée. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il à ce point pour son ancien compagnon ? C'est alors qu'il réalisa que cette inquiétude avait commencé le jour où il avait vu le garçon autodétruire son Gundam la première fois. Ce jour-là, Duo s'était rendu compte de l'importance qu'avait Heero pour lui, et de le voir si peu soucieux de son existence, il n'avait cessé de se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par le perdre.

Duo secoua la tête vivement pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter à présent puisqu'il était là pour veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Il continua son chemin, mais s'arrêta un instant, se sentant observé. Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher.

Sur le toit d'un des bâtiments, deux yeux étaient braqués sur le jeune homme qui marchait dans la rue, deux yeux rouges avec une pointe de violet dans chacun d'eux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en le regardant.

« Bien, c'est le bon moment. »

« Tu devrais faire attention. Si Dieu… »

« Morphée, laisse-moi faire. J'ai attendu assez longtemps comme ça. »

Morphée s'approcha de son compagnon et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Est-ce que ce garçon est important au point que tu veuilles prendre le risque de te faire repérer par Dieu ? Nous sommes traqués depuis des années, ne va pas tout gâcher. »

L'homme se retourna vers Morphée et, passant les bras autour de son cou, il vint déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange des rêves. (1)

« Fais-moi confiance, mon amour. »

Sur ces paroles, l'homme se détacha de son cou et déploya ses grandes ailes noires, s'envolant sous les yeux de son amant.

* * *

**L2, 23h00**

Heero attendait dans ce parc sinistre que Duo vienne le retrouver. Il savait qu'il était parti sur terre pour faire son premier rapport aux autres et qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible, mais Heero aurait préféré que jamais il ne revienne.

Cette affaire n'avait rien d'un jeu et Heero la trouvait trop dangereuse pour laisser Duo y tremper. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à un entêté comme Duo ? Rien, alors il attendait qu'il revienne.

Assis sur un banc, il regardait autour de lui, à l'affût, se retournant à chaque bruit, ne fusse le vent venant chatouiller les branches d'un arbre. Il fallait dire qu'après ce qu'on lui avait fait en guise d'initiation dans cette secte, il craignait tout et n'importe quoi. Pas qu'il en avait peur, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre un peu plus loin de lui. Heero regarda dans la direction d'un buisson bien garni d'où sortit un homme dont Heero ne distinguait pas le visage. Il était grand et plutôt imposant. S'approchant de Heero doucement, il passa sous la lumière d'un lampadaire et ses yeux brillèrent sous l'effet lumineux, faisant frissonner Heero.

Ce regard, il le connaissait, mais d'où ? Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu, que ce regard était caché dans un de ses souvenirs, mais lequel ? L'homme continua d'avancer et se retrouva juste devant Heero toujours assis. Les yeux de l'étranger plongèrent dans ceux de Heero qui resta figé en les fixant.

Il y avait un œil bleu et un autre violet qui ne le lâchaient pas, tous deux appartenant à la même personne. Heero ne pouvait plus bouger tant ce regard l'hypnotisait. Mais pourquoi ces yeux lui faisaient penser à des flammes ? Il ne le connaissait pas…

« Heero… »

L'homme connaissait son nom, comment cela se faisait-il ? Trop de questions venaient à Heero sans qu'il ne puisse y attribuer une réponse. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il sentit quelque chose remuer à côté de lui et, tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec Duo qui le regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? »

Ce dernier retourna la tête, mais l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu. Avait-il rêvé ? Sans doute. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il secoua la tête et répondit à Duo.

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

Mais il sentait encore ce regard sur lui, ce qui le troublait grandement. Cependant, Duo ne semblait pas convaincu de ce que lui disait son ancien compagnon d'arme.

« Je déteste quand on me ment Heero. »

Le garçon regarda à nouveau Duo et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon le connaisse si bien ? Avait-il donc complètement échoué la partie de sa mission qui consistait à rester le plus insondable possible ? Bien sûr qu'il avait échoué et il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais il n'aurait pas cru que Duo était encore en mesure de le comprendre aussi bien après tant d'années de séparation. Il se décida alors à parler.

« C'est vraiment rien, je t'assure. C'est juste que je crois que la fatigue me fait halluciner. Et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe. »

Duo sursauta à ces quelques mots, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Quoi ? » demanda Heero.

Duo n'avait pas l'air bien tout d'un coup. Il se leva, regarda tout autour d'eux et reprit sa place sous le regard perplexe de Heero qui lui attrapa le bras en lui demandant de lui expliquer ce qui le gênait dans ce qu'il venait de dire d'un regard.

« C'est que, » obtempéra Duo. « C'est que depuis que j'ai quitté les autres sur terre, je sens en permanence un regard braqué sur moi et je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où ça vient. Jusque là, je croyais que je commençais juste à devenir fou, rien de bien grave, mais si toi aussi… »

Ce fut au tour de Heero de sursauter. Etaient-ils donc surveillés ? Kumi Na'Moja avait-il des doutes sur leur sincérité envers la secte ? Si c'était cela, ils ne feraient pas de vieux os.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd, comme un battement d'ailes, se fit entendre derrière eux. En même temps, les deux anciens pilotes se retournèrent, mais ne virent rien du tout. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant d'entendre un petit rire provenant de devant eux.

Ils aperçurent une silhouette se dessiner entre les branches des arbres, une silhouette qui ressemblait à une femme, de longs cheveux dans lesquels le vent s'engouffrait gentiment l'entourant. Mais ils se dirent que le rire qu'ils avaient entendu ne pouvait pas être celui d'une femme. Il s'agissait donc d'un homme. Et c'était bien un homme.

S'approchant doucement, la silhouette s'avança et s'arrêta dans la lumière du lampadaire, découvrant son visage aux deux garçons qui restèrent figés par cette apparition. S'ils n'avaient vu que le corps de cet homme, ils n'auraient sans doute pas réagi ainsi, mais le fait que cet homme soit pourvu de deux grandes ailes noires dans le dos les laissait sans voix.

Tout en avançant, la créature regardait fixement Duo qui se sentait oppressé par ce regard. Ces yeux rouges ne lui disaient rien de bon, surtout braqués ainsi sur lui. Il ressentit soudainement l'envie de partir en courant pour fuir, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger et son cœur s'emballa alors que l'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant du banc.

« Bien, très bien. Je suis heureux de ce que tu es devenu, Duo. »

En prononçant son prénom, ce dernier crut percevoir une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix de cet homme. Il aurait très bien pu être étonné d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de cet étranger, mais les ailes qui suivaient celui-ci lui rappelèrent que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

« Vous me connaissez ? »

Mais à peine venait-il de dire ces mots qu'il eut l'impression de connaître cet homme sans arriver à se souvenir d'où. D'ailleurs, son vis-à-vis eut un sourire amusé en entendant cela. Mais au lieu de répondre, il resserra sa prise sur le col de Duo, le rapprochant ainsi de son visage et lui caressa la joue avec son autre main. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Je t'ai suivi toute ta vie. Tu t'es approprié mon travail pendant longtemps sans savoir que j'étais juste derrière toi, mais j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de rester dans l'ombre. »

Duo lui lança un regard perplexe. Apparemment, il ne comprenait rien de ce que l'homme lui disait et Heero, qui était resté assis sur le banc tant la surprise l'empêchait de bouger, ne saisissait pas plus que lui la signification de tout ceci. L'homme observait la confusion de Duo et reprit la parole.

« Mon petit Duo… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Ca me brise le cœur… En fait non, mais je vais quand même te rafraîchir la mémoire. Je suis l'ange de la mort, celui que tu connais sous le nom de Shinigami. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux à cette déclaration alors qu'une foule de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible pour tenter d'arrêter le flux et ce tourbillon s'arrêta sur un dernier souvenir qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux, encore plus grands qu'auparavant. Il fixa l'homme dont le visage s'était beaucoup rapproché du sien et, une larme coulant sur sa joue, il murmura :

« Père ? »

Les yeux de l'homme étincelèrent à cette appellation alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Mais ce mot prononcé par Duo avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique à Heero qui s'était relevé d'un coup. La situation lui paraissait si absurde qu'il était certain que l'ange avait jeté un sort à Duo ou quelque chose de similaire. Brutalement, il poussa celui qui tenait toujours Duo par le col et ramena ce dernier vers lui.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Shinigami ne sembla pas apprécier cet ordre de la part de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un simple mortel sans importance. Mais quelque chose en cet homme qui se dressait entre lui et son fils lui disait quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha des deux garçons d'un air menaçant à l'intention de Heero.

« Je ne te permets pas de me donner un ordre. Tu n'es rien du tout, ne viens pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. »

Mais Heero ne lâchait pas le bras de Duo qui était totalement perdu et qui n'avait plus la présence d'esprit de réagir tant la surprise étant grande. Mais lorsqu'il vit celui qui, selon ses souvenirs, était son père, tenter d'arracher sa propre personne à la prise de Heero avec une certaine violence, il voulut défendre son ancien compagnon, mais ses gestes étaient très imprécis.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour me tenir tête ! » lâcha Shinigami à l'intention de Heero, furieux.

C'est alors que la main de l'ange s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et vint retomber sur le visage de Heero qui fut projeté dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol à quelques mètres de Duo qui était complètement hébété par cette force qu'il n'aurait pas cru chez cet homme.

Mais alors que l'ange allait se jeter sur Heero pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier, il fut arrêté net par une main qui vint lui attraper l'épaule par derrière. Heero regarda celui qui était derrière son agresseur et un frisson le parcoura alors qu'il reconnut l'homme qu'il avait cru imaginer un peu avant que Duo n'arrive.

Doucement, Shinigami se retourna, une aura de colère émanant de lui et faisant vibrer ses ailes noires. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'autre homme, il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, les deux hommes se connaissaient et n'étaient pas très heureux de se voir. Ce fut le nouveau venu qui parla le premier.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à mon fils. »

Sur le coup, Duo ne sentit plus ses jambes et s'effondra sur le sol alors qu'il lançait un regard désespéré à Heero. Dans quel rêve étrange étaient-ils donc tombés ? Il retourna son regard vers les deux hommes prêts à s'entretuer et, sans faire attention au fait qu'il parlait à voix haute, il se mit à énoncer ses pensées.

« C'est pas normal… Je n'ai jamais eu de père… En tout cas, je n'en ai jamais eu le souvenir, alors pourquoi ça me revient maintenant ? Et Heero… »

Il regarda de nouveau son compagnon et se fâcha contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un père qui connaissait mon père ? »

« Arrête Duo, tu dis n'importe quoi. Cet homme n'est pas mon père. »

Un rire s'éleva à quelques mètres des deux garçons et, en se retournant, ces derniers se rendirent compte que les deux hommes qui prétendaient être leurs pères ne se menaçaient plus, au contraire, ils les regardaient tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut Shinigami qui reprit la parole, s'adressant à l'homme à côté de lui tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son fils.

« Je vois que nos petits ne se rappellent de rien. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Mais Heero et Duo n'avaient aucune envie de rire. Ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation et en vinrent à se demander si tout ceci n'avait pas un rapport avec cette secte qu'ils avaient à espionner. Sans faire attention, Duo regarda Heero et lui murmura :

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Noé et son arche ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre de réponse que Shinigami était déjà sur lui, le regardant fixement.

« Noé dis-tu ? D'où as-tu entendu ce nom ? »

Duo eut peur de ce regard d'un coup. Pourquoi ce regard lui faisait mal à ce point ? Il ressentait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de celui qui se disait son père. C'est alors qu'il revit ce regard, le souvenir qui y était associé lui revenant violemment.

_Shinigami se tenait debout face à un homme bien plus grand que lui et qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras. _

_« Rends-moi mon fils. »_

_« C'est justement parce qu'il est tel que je ne peux te le rendre. »_

_L'ange serra les poings de colère. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre son fils par la force. Pas qu'il n'avait pas les pouvoirs pour battre le Tout-Puissant, mais son enfant risquerait d'être blessé et il préférait encore être séparé de lui pendant un temps plutôt que de lui faire le moindre mal. Dieu reprit la parole._

_« Tu savais pertinemment que ce que tu as fait était un péché et tu as créé cette petite chose en pleine connaissance de cause. Mais maintenant que cet enfant est né, tu comprends que je ne peux te laisser entre les mains le fruit de ton péché. »_

_Les yeux de l'enfant, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, se tournèrent vers Shinigami qui le fixait désespérément, comme s'il espérait que son seul regard suffirait à lui ramener son fils. L'enfant, en regardant son père, afficha un grand sourire et tendit les bras vers lui, mais ceux de Dieu le retenaient prisonnier. Une larme coula doucement sur la joue de l'ange alors que l'enfant s'éloignait dans les bras de ce dieu que tout le monde avait l'audace de qualifier de bon._

A ce souvenir, ce fut Duo qui fit couler une larme, retrouvant à cet instant le regard inquiet que son père avait posé sur lui lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. Shinigami ressentit ce sentiment face à ce souvenir qui lui avait également traversé l'esprit et essuya tendrement la larme de la joue de son fil.

Puis, il se releva et fixa l'autre homme qui était resté en arrière, mais qui affichait également un regard inquiet. Il se retourna vers les deux garçons toujours au sol et dit :

« Hiro, je crois qu'il est temps de leur dire la vérité à propos de Noé. »

* * *

_- fin du chapitre… _

* * *

(1) Morphée n'est pas un ange, mais un dieu de la mythologie grecque. Il est (parce que oui, c'est un homme !) le dieu du sommeil et des songes. Je l'ai reconverti en ange pour les besoins de l'histoire… 

Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour mon chapitre ! Ca vous a plu ? C'est tordu, je sais, mais ça me plaît bien. Je sais que j'ai mis plus l'accent sur Duo malgré le fait que depuis le début de l'histoire, le personnage central était plutôt Heero, mais j'ai été plus inspirée en ce qui concerne Duo. Faut dire que j'ai un petit faible pour lui et que l'ange couché avec Morphée du chapitre précédent m'a beaucoup inspiré.

J'espère donc que vous avez aimé et que vous avez compris quelque chose… Merci d'avoir lu et bonne chance à Lilinel39 pour le prochain chapitre.

-Ephemeris-


	7. Un passé torturé, un avenir incertain

**Titre :** L'arche du renouveau.

**Auteur du chapitre :** Liline139 (et non pas Lilinel39 désolée si j'ai un jour fourché) + Jaimelevanàlavanille, ma super bêta.

**Disclamers :** 1/ Faut il vraiment que je le dise : ça fait du mal à tout le monde … snif …

2/ Contente d'être parmi nous les filles.

3/ Merci à Ephemeris pour sa review encourageante mais un peu moins pour son chapitre qui m'a fait cogiter un max. !! Et à ma petite Jaimelevanàlavanille (lol) ;p et vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont bien encouragée.

**Résumé :** Heero et Duo ont rencontré leurs papounets (merci Ephemeris qu'on dit !!) et moi je leur mène la vie dure !!

Bon après, tout le reste a été dit … à vous de découvrir la suite pondue par mon esprit tordu et celui de Jaimelevanàlavanille aussi …

* * *

**L'arche du renouveau**

**Chapitre 6 : Un passé torturé, un avenir incertain**

* * *

_« - Hiro, je crois qu'il est temps de leur dire la vérité à propos de Noé. (1)_

- Oui, je pense aussi !! S'insurgea Duo qui comprenait de moins en moins les remous de cette histoire. (2)

- Bon … Tu commences Hiro ou je le fais ?

- Vas-y je t'en prie …

- Bon … Par où commencer …

- D'abord pourquoi … En quoi cette secte à un quelconque lien avec des Anges … Enfin, pourquoi nous apparaître maintenant : on se doute bien que c'est à cause de tout ça !

- Finalement ton fils est plus perspicace que toi, Shini.

- Commençons par le début … Kumi Na'Moja est la réincarnation de l'Ange de l'Innocence qui fut autrefois perverti. Dieu l'avait envoyé sur Terre pour son rapport centenaire mais il est tombé amoureux d'un homme, un homme mauvais … En lui inculquant la tromperie, l'hypocrisie, la manipulation et tant d'autres, cet homme a créé, sans le vouloir, un déséquilibre des forces, condamnant l'Ange de l'Innocence à se réincarner pour trouver une meilleure issue à sa vie. Mais le problème c'est que Kumi Na'Moja, au lieu de recommencer au stade de l'innocence, a gardé cette part de perversion dans son âme et est devenu « méchant » si l'on peut dire pour simplifier un schéma déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Toute cette histoire aurait été oubliée si Noé, l'Ange de la Confiance n'avait pas été envoyé par Dieu pour un autre rapport, celui-ci n'ayant pas été satisfait par celui de l'Ange de l'Innocence. Son constat fut affligeant pour la race des hommes, ce qui poussa le Créateur à purger une nouvelle fois la Terre de toutes ses perversions en déclenchant un nouveau déluge qui, cette fois, s'abattrait simultanément sur la Terre et les colonies. Malheureusement pour les hommes, Noé a accordé sa confiance à Kumi Na'Moja afin de mettre à bien ce projet. Il est censé choisir, ou plutôt rassembler, une poignée d'hommes, de femmes, d'animaux et d'espèces végétales pour reconstituer l'antique légende de l'Arche de Noé et ainsi purifier une nouvelle fois la Terre. Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Kumi Na'Moja est un manipulateur très doué, il a appâté les foules, leurs a extorqué leur argent. Il planifie de n'embarquer que les « héros » afin de faire, plus tard, des mélanges sanguins et rendre sa descendance … parfaite, créant ainsi des surhommes qui gouverneront tout et tous.

- Wouah, si j'en crois ce que vous dîtes, on est plutôt mal foutu !!

- Comme tu dis, fils. Et toi, arrête de me dévisager comme ça !

- Heero, arrête voyons ! C'est pas des façons …

- Depuis quand je devrais … et pis on peut savoir qui vous êtes, vous !

- Moi ? Mais je suis ton géniteur Heero. Je suis l'Ange de Lumière. Il fut une époque où j'avais de l'influence à Aeden. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où Dieu, aveuglé par l'Ange de la Confiance, qui lui-même était manipulé par Kumi Na'Moja, a chassé tous les Anges de sa demeure. C'est pourquoi on doit se cacher et agir dans l'ombre. Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir de moi au contraire de ton … ami. Je t'ai chéri de loin, fils. Je t'ai protégé en restant à distance. Crois-tu que tu aurais pu survivre à l'autodestruction de ton Gundam seul ? Tu es un homme, et aucun homme ne peut survivre à cela.

- Mais … si nous sommes des fils d'Anges, ne devenons-nous pas des Anges nous aussi ?

- (sourire de la part de Shinigami : oui, son fils était trèèès perspicace !) Non. D'une part, les Anges n'ont pas le droit de procréer, ou ces enfants deviendront des « enfants-interdits » qui n'auront pas d'avenir, et d'autre part, les enfants d'Ange sont humains ou appartiennent à la race du géniteur. Enfin bref, le pouvoir d'un Ange n'est donné que par Dieu, qui choisi un être incarnant ce concept, car les Anges sont incarnations de concepts. Il lui insuffle l'immortalité, clé de l'accès à Aeden. Mais, les Anges ne sont pas si courants : un Ange à sa place réservé même si son corps terrestre n'est pas encore né. C'est pour cela que parfois certains Anges manquent à l'appel, ou dans certains cas, c'est Dieu qui les a bannis.

- Dîtes, pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas ?

- (rires) Les Anges sont donc l'incarnation des concepts, concepts qui dans certains cas s'opposent les uns aux autres. Par exemple, l'Ange des Ténèbres a toujours combattu contre l'Ange de Lumière, Hiro soit dit en passant. D'autres ne peuvent pas se côtoyer, sans forcément se combattre à tout bout de champs, mais ils ne sont pas en adéquation, comme l'Ange du Travail et l'Ange des Jeux.

- Et toi ? A qui es-tu opposé ?

- Moi ? Moi, je n'ai pas d'ennemis prédéfinis, la plupart du temps je combats la nature humaine, mais je gagne toujours, c'est ça qui est sympa dans ce boulot !

- Attendez, taisez-vous !

- Qu'est qu'il y a Heero ?

- … J'entends du bruit … partez. »

A peine Heero avait-il prononcé ces mots que les Anges de la Lumière et de la Mort s'étaient envolés et que quatre hommes escortant Kumi Na'Moja s'avancèrent dans le parc.

« - Alors vous étiez là ? On vous cherchait partout. Que faites-vous ici ?

- On se promenait.

- En dehors du centre ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas conseillé ? …

- Oui, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, et M. Yui a accepté de m'accompagner … je cherchais juste à me changer les idées, excusez-moi …

-Il me semble que vous vous connaissiez déjà avant de venir ici, est-ce que je me trompe, messieurs ? »

Le cœur de Duo fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Qui sait ce que ce fou réservait à ses ennemis s'il marquait les membres de sa secte comme du bétail …

C'est Heero qui fut le plus rapide sur ce coup-là. Sa réponse effraya énormément Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique :

« - Oui.

…

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré lors de prix littéraire parrainés par mon ex-coéquipier, Quatre Raberba-Winner. Et M. Collins a désire connaître mes motivations et savoir s'il était vraiment apte à nous rejoindre.

- Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? (sourire en coin)

- … (sonde les yeux de Duo) … Je lui ai répondu que personne n'était plus apte que lui à nous rejoindre.

- Bien M. Yui. M. Collins, je souhaite vous voir dans mon bureau dès que vous serez revenu, en attendant profitez bien de la compagnie de M. Yui et de ses conseils ».

Une fois Kumi Na'Moja parti, Duo et Heero s'autorisèrent à relâcher leur respiration et à se regarder dans les yeux, pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois, ils se laissèrent aller et acceptèrent ce baiser qu'ils s'étaient si longtemps refusé : dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se sentaient enfin en paix et en sécurité…

**Suite au prochain chapitre : c'est Mahaud qui s'y colle, bonne chance !!**

* * *

Bon bin voili voilou, J'AI FINI !!!!!!!!! 

Pas que je n'aime pas écrire ou quoi que ce soit mais j'ai eu la malchance de tomber un peu après un esprit encore plus tordu que le mien j'ai nommé l'esprit de Eidole Shinigami qui a bien fait avancer l'histoire mais en même temps bien fait patauger ses camarades. Mais non, on t'en veut pas., enfin si un peu mais pas trop. Mais tu sais que t'es vraiment une sadique : quand c'est pas les G-Boys qui souffrent, ce sont tes pauvres camarades. En passant, je voudrais féliciter Ephemeris qui n'a pas eu la tâche facile non plus.

Bon bin maintenant, je vais aller dormir et reposer mon cerveau surchauffé.

Bonne chance à Mahaud, je pense lui avoir bien démêlé tout ça !!

Avant, je comprenais pas pourquoi les auteurs de nous demandaient TOUJOURS des reviews et maintenant que j'ai trimé comme … j'ai jamais fait, faut l'avouer quant même ! je comprends et j'espère que vous aussi.

J'espère aussi ne pas avoir déçu avec ma suite.

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, ça commence à faire beaucoup de PS .

(1) Merki Ephemeris pour l'ouverture … pas facile !!

(2) Comme moi quoi !!

Oyasumi, enfin pas pour vous surtout pour moi et Lilalix surtout.

A la prochaine peut-être si je me remet de tout ça.

Tout dernier PS promis merci à Alixe pour son site aidant les « pas-doués » comme moi à s'y retrouver pour poster un chapitre.


	8. la fuite en avant

**Titre :** L'arche du renouveau.

**Auteur du chapitre :** mahaud

**Disclamers :** il ne sont pas à nous, mais comme on nage dans le surnaturel, qui sait ?

**Résumé :** Pourquoi Heero et Duo se retrouvent-ils dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Flash back. Attention, c'est guimauve …

Merci à Noan pour sa correction et son aide. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

**L'arche du renouveau**

**Chapitre 7 : La fuite en avant.**

Une fois Kumi Na'Moja parti, Duo et Heero s'autorisèrent à relâcher leur respiration et à se regarder dans les yeux, pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois, ils se laissèrent aller et acceptèrent ce baiser qu'ils s'étaient si longtemps refusés : dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se sentaient enfin en paix et en sécurité…

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un baiser. Pendant la guerre, ils avaient déjà vécu un évènement similaire.

Ce jour là, Heero venait de réaliser en un instant que la vie de Duo était un vrai trésor à ses yeux et à son cœur.

**Flash back**

Une explosion démentielle.

La base d'Oz intégralement soufflée.

Et Duo n'était pas ressorti de cette base.

- DuOOOO ! Non…. Ce n'est pas possible !

La suprématie de l'ennemi de la paix était désormais ébranlée, mais c'est la vie d'Heero qui était détruite à cette heure.

- Duo… mon…mon amour. Pourquoi…dis moi que tu es toujours en vie… NOOOOON !

Le jeune homme s'écroula à terre, le cœur en miettes et le visage baigné de larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré avant, jamais.

Mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus le pouvoir de retenir les émotions qu'il avait banni trop longtemps. Il aimait Duo depuis toujours, même s'il avait toujours refusé de le reconnaître, et il venait de le perdre.

Il avait vécu aux côtés du natté sans jamais lui laisser envisager qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Car Duo l'aimait, il le savait.

Et lui, ce baka, n'avait jamais été capable de lui avouer que cet amour était réciproque !

Heero enfonça de rage ses doigts dans la terre, tout en se lamentant.

- Pourquoi….pourquoi…Duo… Pardonne-moi…

Mais soudain, sortant des fumerolles et des ruines de l'édifice détruit, une silhouette apparut, titubant et manquant de tomber à chaque pas.

Heero s'essuya les yeux, trop humides pour être fiables, et observa de nouveau la forme chancelante.

Serait-ce possible ?... DUOOO !

Une voix lointaine lui répondit : « - ….chan ! »

Il ne rêvait pas : Duo était vivant ! Dans un sale état, certes, mais en vie.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers son ami.

Il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour recevoir de tout son poids le corps meurtri de l'américain. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et son bras semblait sévèrement blessé. Sa jambe droite n'était pas en meilleur état. Mais un sourire illuminait son visage tuméfié.

- On a réussi Heechan.

- Oui, tenshi, on a réussi…. Oh, Duo ! J'ai eu si peur…si peur de te perdre !

- Tenshi … Heero ?

Heero venait de se trahir, il venait malgré lui d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais à cet instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance que de serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Alors, sans hésiter un instant se plus, pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, il captura les lèvres de Duo.

Un baiser qui avait le goût du sang, de la terre… de sa folie aussi.

Son baiser lui fut rendu, avec tendresse, puis avec passion. Ils se séparèrent à regret et Duo risqua un regard vers son compagnon. Un regard plein d'espoir, de soulagement.

- Tu m'aimes un peu, alors ?

- Baka. Je t'aime tout court !

- Moi aussi, tu sais ?

- Je sais.

Duo se rembrunit soudainement : il comprit que le japonais connaissait ses sentiments, mais qu'il les avait refoulés tout ce temps. Il posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu ne me fuiras plus ?

Heero se sentit bien mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Ne sachant quoi répondre, car il était trop tôt pour en être sur, il esquiva :

- Je…il faut partir maintenant. Les renforts vont vite arriver. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je vais essayer, mais j'ai très mal à la jambe.

- Je te porterai.

- Merci…

Duo perdit connaissance, sans doute épuisé par ses blessures. Heero le prit dans ses bras et quitta le champ de ruines.

C'est dans une chambre d'hôpital que le jeune homme reprit conscience. Il avait mal partout, surtout au bras. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il constata que Quatre était à ses côtés.

- Tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur.

- Où est Heero ?

Le jeune arabe hésita un instant, il semblait gêné.

- Réponds –moi !

- Il est en mission… Il t'a veillé longtemps tu sais.

Duo parut réconforté par les dernières paroles de Quatre et se rendormit.

Quelques jours plus tard, remis de ses blessures, le natté était sorti de l'hôpital et attendait avec impatience le retour de son aimé.

Mais sa déception fut des plus grandes quand il fut repoussé durement par ce dernier.

- Duo, lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Mais… Heechan !

- Et puis ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! … Je vais taper mon rapport.

Le japonais saisit les bras de Duo qu'il avait autour du cou et les repoussa avec violence. Déséquilibré et surpris par ce geste, l'américain tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur les fesses. Il vit Heero monter les escaliers, le cœur en lambeaux. Il avait donc choisi, il préférait fuir, une fois de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il tapait la fin de son rapport, Heero entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ne s'arrêta pas de taper. Il savait qui était là, et pourquoi il était là. C'était le moment des explications. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Son cœur se serra à hurler de douleur, mais il était résolu. Cet amour ne devait pas exister, car trop de vies pourraient en pâtir.

Devant l'indifférence du métis, Duo s'avança en tremblant, la peur au ventre. Oui, il avait peur d'entendre ce qu'Heero allait lui dire. Mais il fallait qu'il sache… Il décida donc de se lancer.

- Alors,… j'ai rêvé ? …J'ai imaginé tout ça ?... Que tu m'aimais ?

Heero se crispa, hésita, puis répondit, d'un ton plus désolé qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je t'aime …. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. N'en doute jamais…mais je suis incapable d'assumer une relation comme celle-là, Duo.

Il se retourna et son regard plongea dans celui de l'américain. Il devait lui dire…

- Nous sommes en guerre, et je ne dois pas me laisser perturber par mes sentiments, je ne VEUX pas le faire. Nous n'avons pas le droit de jouer avec l'humanité par égoïsme.

- Parce qu'il est égoïste d'aimer, Heero ?

- Quand aimer rend faible, oui. … Si je cède à mon désir, je sais que je t'aimerais encore plus. Je perdrais mon discernement, je ne pourrais plus être aussi déterminé…..Et si un jour, dans cette saleté de guerre, le choix m'était donné entre ta vie et celle des colonies, je risquerais fort de faire un choix impardonnable à la cause.

- Je…je comprends.

- …..

- Alors c'est fini….

Une larme coula sur la joue du natté. La douleur était telle qu'il faillit s'effondrer à terre. Mais il devait être fort, pour lui.

- … Cela aura été un doux rêve. Sache que je t'aime et que n'aimerais que toi. Mais je te promets de ne plus être un obstacle à notre combat. Je t'aimerais en silence, de loin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo prit Heero dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Loin de le repousser, Heero imita le geste et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amour désormais perdu. Duo sentit des spasmes, puis une larme tomber le long de sa peau. Que l'amour pouvait être cruel lorsqu'il était impossible.

- Hee….ro ?

- J'en crève, tenshi, …c'est si dur !...j'ai si mal de te perdre. Pardonne moi…. Oublie-moi.

- Jamais, tu ne me perdras jamais, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Moi aussi, je t'aimerais toujours, …en silence.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils enlacés ? Longtemps, certainement. Mais ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils furent si proches.

Quelques temps plus tard, la guerre prit fin, mais leur chemin se sépara. Duo ne supporta pas l'indifférence d'Heero et sa nouvelle complicité avec celle qu'il se plaisait à surnommer la reine du monde. Il préféra fuir, et changer de vie. Il devint Mattiew Collins.

**Fin du flash back**

En un instant, ces années de séparation venaient d'être balayées. Ils s'aimaient toujours, peut-être encore plus qu'avant.

Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, tenshi. Si tu savais…

- Je ne vis plus depuis ce jour là, Heero…. J'ai cru que changer de vie m'aurait suffi, mais je n'ai pas réussi…

Duo saisit délicatement la nuque d'Heero et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Il l'embrassa avec une douceur qui fit frissonner le japonais, puis il remonta lentement le long de sa joue pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Ne me fuis plus cette fois, je ne le supporterais pas.

- …

- Heero, promets-le moi !

- Je …mais Duo, on ne peut pas…

- Si, on peut.

- Si Kumi Na'Moja s'en aperçoit, il…

- Il n'en saura rien. Nous avons su le cacher si longtemps… Je te promets de rester discret, de t'aimer en silence, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et je sais que tu feras de même.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

- N'a-t-on pas gagné cette putain de guerre, malgré nos sentiments ?

- Si, mais….

- As-tu craqué lors d'une mission, même sous la torture ? As-tu déjà failli ?

- Non, mais…

- Crois –tu que le fait de m'aimer t'a empêché de mener un quelconque combat ?

- Je sais tout cela, mais j'ai peur…

- Mais de quoi bon sang ?

- J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi !... Tu n'aurais jamais du venir, Duo. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Kumi Na'Moja se méfie de nous, j'en suis sûr. Malgré mon intronisation, je n'ai pas encore réussi à gagner sa confiance. Et je crains qu'il ne se serve de toi pour tester ma fidélité à l'Ordre.

- De moi ?

- Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble étrange, alors que je suis l'un des derniers rentrés dans l'ordre, que l'on me confie l'importante tâche de convertir un possible nouvel adepte dont la fortune dépasse largement celle de la plupart des autres adeptes.

- Tu penses qu'il sait qui je suis ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une possibilité.

- Et où est le problème, cela ne remet pas en question ta couverture : ton passé n'est pas un secret pour lui.

- OÙ EST LE PROBLEME ? Il RISQUE DE TE TUER ! Ou Pire… Me demander de le faire, histoire de voir si je suis fiable.

- Et tu le feras.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Si,… si tu le dois. Des milliards de vies sont en jeu. Et j'ai peut-être mis en péril ton infiltration. Si jamais ce malade décide de te tester, il faudra que tu cèdes.

- … Ne…ne me demande pas cela. Va-t-en ! Je lui dirais que tu as renoncé.

- Je ne te laisserais pas. Le sujet est clos.

- Que va-t-on devenir ?

Heero resserra son étreinte. Il tremblait.

- Nous restons ensembles, et nous aviserons le moment venu. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Nous avons la chance d'avoir deux anges gardiens ! N'oublies pas qu'ils ont apparemment toujours veillé sur notre vie, et que si nous sommes encore de ce monde, ils n'y sont pas étrangers .

- Je…je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

- Moi si. Heero, c'est mon père, je le sais maintenant. Et je suis certain qu'il a toujours été à mes côtés.

- Si tu le dis. Mais nous avons un autre problème.

- Lequel ?

- Noé. L'ange de la confiance.

- Tu as raison. Ce sinistre personnage possède certainement des pouvoirs comparables à Shinigami et Hiro. Nous devons donc être vigilants.

Duo s'éloigna de son bien-aimé et reprit une attitude distante et froide.

- Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Heechan !

- Baka. …Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Un large sourire répondit à cette belle déclaration.

Mais des bruits provenant de l'allée se firent entendre.

- Nous devons rentrer. Kumi Na'Moja nous attend et une trop longue absence risque de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Allons-y.

……………………………………….

-Entrez!

- Ah, Mr Yui, Mr Collins. Je m'inquiétais. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Merci.

- Nous devons parler, Mr Collins.

**La suite au prochain épisode **: c'est au tour de Melaina

Bon en toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas fait avancer le schmilblick , mais je me suis fait un petit plaisir.


	9. Recherches

**Titre :** L'arche du renouveau.

**Auteur du chapitre :** Mélaïna

**Disclamers : **¤complétement déprimée¤ Non… Ils sont pas à moi… Ni aux autres auteurs… On a juste le droit de les martyriser, torturer et autre bonheur dans ce genre !  
Pas de résumé… Je sais pas en faire, et vous avez qu'à lire ! XD  
**  
Note : **Merci à Noan pour cette superbe idée ! 

¤¤¤  
**  
Chapitre 8 : Recherches.**  
_  
-Entrez!_

_- Ah, Mr Yui, Mr Collins. Je m'inquiétais. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

_- Merci._

_-Nous devons parler, Mr Collins._

¤¤¤

Imperceptiblement, Heero se mit à respirer plus rapidement. Et s'ils savaient tout ?  
Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher ! Hiro et Shini avaient réussi à les suivre tout au long de leur vie sans qu'ils ne se rendent réellement compte de leur présence, alors comment remarquer celle d'un ange dont ils venaient à peine de connaître l'existence ?  
Il avait peur, peur d'être épié lors de tous ses déplacements, à chacun de ses gestes, mouvements…  
Duo répondit, prenant une voix curieuse.

« - Oui ? »  
« - Mr Yui vous a tout expliqué ? »  
« - Euh… Je pense. »  
« - Bien, vous devez donc savoir que bientôt, si nous sommes convaincus de votre sincérité et de vos convictions envers nos valeurs, vous devrez le prouver, en montrant votre appartenance à l'Eglise. »  
« - Bien. »

Duo paniqua quelque peu, il savait ce que voulait dire : « montrer son appartenance à l'Eglise », il parlait de la marque, celle que Heero avait déjà. La seule chose qui le rassurait quelque peu était la présence de Heero à ses côtés.  
Il avait enfin retrouvé son amour et il irait jusqu'au bout de leur nouvelle mission ! Il savait que tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à arrêter les actes de cette secte, ils ne pourraient pas vivre pleinement leur bonheur. C'était ça qui le motivait.

« - Mr Collins, c'est Mr Yui qui s'occupera de vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable d'être seul et que nous serons sûrs de votre investissement parmi nous. »  
« - Oui. »

L'entretient ne fut pas très long. Duo savait que c'était le moment le plus important de la mission : s'il échouait, ils seraient à coup sûr découverts.

Ils firent très attention de ne pas se faire prendre et profitaient des quelques instants où ils pouvaient être seuls.

« - Duo… »  
« - Oui ? »  
« - Je crois qu'on va devoir éviter d'être trop proches, même seuls. »

Le visage de Duo se teinta de tristesse et Heero le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence comme avant, mais il avait peur. Peur de perdre son unique amour…

« - Je crois la même chose », intervint une voix dans le dos des deux amoureux.  
« - Pour une fois, j'approuve. »  
« - Père, Hiro », salua Duo.  
« - Vous avez beau vous cacher, nous vous trouvons tout le temps. Kumi Na'Moja a un pouvoir comme le notre, il peut faire les mêmes choses que nous. Même si nous sentons sa présence, nous ne pouvons pas toujours vous avertir et s'il vous surprend, nous risquons de faire éclater un conflit qui pourrait se terminer très mal pour nous tous. », expliqua Hiro.

Duo soupira, l'air triste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pouvait être heureux ou lorsqu'il avait la possibilité d'être enfin avec Heero, rien n'allait ?

« - Je comprends, mais… Je ne veux pas… Je veux dire par là que je ne pourrai pas. Je ne tiendrai pas. Cette mission est suffisamment difficile et y rajouter cette contrainte ne me permettrait pas de faire ce que je dois faire… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tenir avant, et je me priverai de ma seule force si je décidais de reporter notre relation encore une fois, à plus tard. »

Heero resserra son étreinte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il était ému par l'amour que lui portait Duo, mais en même temps, il était très inquiet. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution quant à continuer leur relation secrètement. C'était d'ailleurs l'avis de son « père ».  
Shini semblait au contraire comprendre son fils et approuva.

« - Si tu penses que c'est la seule solution… »  
« - Oui », répondit Duo déterminé.  
« - Dans ce cas, faites attention », expliqua Hiro. « Il ne faut pas que cette mission traîne trop longtemps… Préparez quelque chose, un plan d'action. Maintenant que vous savez les buts de cette secte, essayez de vous informer des personnes qui sont très impliquées. Nous savons tous que Kumi Na'Moja est à la base de tout ça, mais il n'est pas le seul à être au courant de tout. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez un grand rôle à jouer. Vous vous occuperez des humains car eux, vous pouvez les battre. Nous, nous occuperons des anges qui sont impliqués… Certains agissent dans l'ombre et ne font que soutenir Kumi Na'Moja… Ils n'ont pas une grande force de caractère et nous les convaincrons facilement. »

Duo qui ne comprenait pas grand chose aux problèmes qu'avaient les anges, car tout cela était très nouveau pour lui, ne put qu'accepter ce qu'expliquait Hiro.

« - On va essayer de monter dans leur estime et d'obtenir leur confiance. C'est le principal et le plus difficile. Renseignez –vous tant que vous le pouvez, sans attirer trop l'attention. Il serait facile de remonter jusqu'à nous… Puisque vous êtes… ».

Heero fit une pause dans son explication et reprit avec scepticisme.

« - Nos parents… »

Les derniers mots firent naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres du père de Heero qui semblait content de la tournure des évènements. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, il allait peut-être pouvoir se faire accepter de son fils… Ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu le droit auparavant…

Les deux anges partis, Heero voulut mettre plusieurs choses au point. Il était tracassé par plusieurs éléments de l'affaire et avait peur des conséquences.

« - Duo… Pour nous deux… »  
« - Heero, je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert ces dernières années… Beaucoup trop… De ton indifférence, de ton absence… Je ne supporterai jamais d'être à nouveau séparé de toi, alors qu'on me donne de nouvelles chances pour être heureux. Je t'aime vraiment, je prends le risque pour nous, pour moi… »  
« - Je respecte ton choix, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas », dit le natté en l'embrassant.  
« - Il y a autre chose… »  
« - Oui ? »  
« - La… Marque… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, que tu la subisses… »  
« - C'est mon choix, je veux finir cette mission. Cette marque ne signifie rien pour moi… Une cicatrice de plus, c'est tout. »

Ils avaient décidés tous les deux de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, tout en paraissant innocents. Il fallait éviter les limites entre le : « trop curieux » qui pouvait nuire à la secte et celui qui voulait s'investir parmi eux et cherchait par tout moyen d'en connaître plus pour mieux faire.

Plus, mais pas trop. Il était là le problème…

Ils avaient donc pris contact avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei en plus de leurs recherches. N'étant pas dans la secte, ils n'étaient pas surveillés et pouvaient faire des recherches à distance.

¤¤¤

« - Tout est en place. »  
« - Bien, dans deux semaines, tout sera fini. Dans deux semaines, cette colonie sera lavée de tous les détritus qui la composent ! »

L'homme ricana, semblant encore plus fou que ses propos ne l'étaient alors que la deuxième personne avait un mouvement de recul face à cet éclat de folie.  
Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une capuche lui tombant sur le visage.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire », reprit l'homme. « Je n'accepterai aucun échec de ta part, Saryon. »

¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard, Heero et Duo étaient à nouveau dans le parc, profitant de quelques minutes ensemble. Ils avaient cherché avec acharnement des informations, mais leur travail avait été vain.

Le téléphone de Duo sonna et ils virent affiché à l'écran : « Quatre ». Il répondit avec précipitation, espérant avoir des nouvelles pour avancer dans leur mission.

« - Allo ? »  
« - Duo, c'est Quatre… J'ai des nouvelles pour vous… »  
« - Oui ? »  
« - Elles ne vont pas vous plaire, elles risquent de vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… »  
« - Quatre, dis nous, il faut qu'on en finisse au plus tôt… Même si cela se complique apparemment… »  
« - Oui… Un des piliers de cette secte est un ancien membre d'Oz… C'est… »

¤¤¤

Voilà, c'est la fin… C'est pas très long, mais je préférais ne pas avoir à écrire des trucs inutiles et plutôt privilégié l'avancement de l'histoire… Même si elle avance pas énormément non plus… XD

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié le chapitre avant, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion TT  
_  
Vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! XD_  
**  
Pour le prochain chapitre, place à Nini Mousse !**


	10. Coup de poker

**Titre :** L'arche du renouveau.

**Auteur du chapitre :** Nini Mousse

**Disclamers :** Les bishos ne sont, hélas, à aucune des fikeuses de ce cadavre exquis

**Note : **Désolée pour la semaine d'attente supplémentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (et que ça suffira à me faire pardonner :D)

**Bonne lecture :)**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

**L'arche du renouveau**

**Chapitre 9: Coup de poker**

Il y a une chose qu'on sait quand est un ex-terroriste : les cellules se ressemblent toutes. Toujours froides et humides, à peu près propres dans le meilleur des cas mais le plus souvent grouillantes de vermine. Heureusement, se disait Duo, celle où on l'avait jeté sans ménagement avait été nettoyée récemment. S'il avait sali sa natte, il en aurait beaucoup voulu à Kumi Na'Moja...

L'américain se massa les tempes et s'autorisa un soupir. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou et il avait trouvé le moyen d'y entrainer son compagnon. Il avait vraiment manqué de jugeote en répondant à l'appel de Quatre. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils étaient surveillés... Où étaient donc passées ses habitudes de terroriste ? Il soupira une deuxième fois. Il se sentait complétement dépassé par les événements.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Flash-back_

_« Oui... Un des piliers de cette secte est un ancien membre d'OZ... C'est... »_

-Monsieur Yuy, Mister Collins. Peut-on se joindre à vous ?

Duo et Heero se retournèrent, surpris. Ils le furent encore plus par les hommes en uniforme militaire et armés qui les tenaient en joue et le sourire carnassier de Kumi Na'Moja.

-J'espère que vous avez de bonne explications à me fournir. Surtout vous, Monsieur Maxwell...

Duo ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Mais depuis quand le chef de ces fous de Dieu était au courant de son identité ?

-Mister Collins avait trop de ressemblances avec Duo Maxwell, ex-pilote de Gundam, pour que je n'ai pas de soupçons...

Duo serra les poings et une expression de colère passa sur son visage. Heero le comprenait : malgré son exubérance, le natté était très doué pour les infiltrations. Il savait se fondre dans la masse bien mieux que les autres pilotes. Seul Trowa était capable d'en faire autant. Voir la couverture de Mattiew Collins qu'il jouait depuis deux ans être détruite en quelques instants devait l'énerver au plus haut point. D'autant plus que cela allait peut-être leur coûter la vie à tout les deux...

Les soldats avancèrent dans leur direction. Instinctivement, les deux hommes reculèrent.

-Je vous conseille de vous laisser faire. Et de me donner ce téléphone par la même occasion. Il nous servira à remonter jusqu'à vos amis...

A contrecoeur, Duo lâcha le téléphone. Les soldats leur entravèrent les poignets sans douceur et les entrainèrent vers l'enceinte de l'église. On les emmena au sous-sol. Kumi Na'Moja s'occupa personellement de choisir leurs cellules et des les y enfermer...

_Fin Flash-back_

¤¤¤¤¤

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure lui fit relever la tête. Un soldat entra dans la cellule et lui fit signe de le suivre. Toujours menotté, Duo obéit et le suivit à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin. Il devait essayer de dissiper les soupçons et surtout ceux qui pesaient sur Heero. Et il avait un début de plan... Un énorme coup de bluff qui ne marcherait jamais mais l'américain espérait que sa chance légendaire ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il espérait aussi qu'Heero comprendrait où il voulait en venir. Et surtout, qu 'il ne lui en voudrait pas...

On le fit entrer dans le bureau de Na'Moja. Il leva les yeux au ciel et les rabaissa bien vite quand ceux-ci rencontrèrent le plafond. Il lâcha un énième soupir. Où était donc son père quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il s'assit, attendant que le manipulateur daigne s'exprimer...

-Alors Monsieur Maxwell, quelles explications avez vous à me donner ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo Maxwell mentit.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le natté se permit un petit sourire avant de répondre.

-Aucune, Maître Na'Moja. Par contre, je peux dire que je suis déçu d'avoir été découvert aussi vite. J'espérais pouvoir vous abattre avant.

-... Ainsi, vous aviez l'intention de m'abattre ?

-Et détruire votre organisation par la même occasion. Mais j'ai commis l'erreur de vouloir ouvrir les yeux à mon ex-coéquipier..._and here I am_.

-Quels sont vos rapports avec Yuy ?, demanda Na'Moja, méfiant

-Mes rapports avec... ? Mes _rapports _! Duo s'esclaffa. Comme si on pouvait avoir des rapports avec ce type, cette machine humaine ! Aucun rapport avec lui, vous pouvez en être sûr. On s'est sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, on a gagné une guerre mais ça s'arrête là. Je constate d'ailleurs qu'il s'investit toujours autant dans la cause qu'il défend. J'allais essayer de le convaincre quand vous nous avez...interrompus. S'il est resté aussi borné que dans mes souvenirs, j'aurais eu du mal à lui faire admettre à quel point vous méritez le peloton d'exécution.

Devant le sourire et le ton enjoué du natté, Kumi Na'Moja se renfrogna.

-Vous êtes conscient que ce que vous venez de dire va vous coûter la vie ?

-On parie combien que je vous tue avant de crever ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent de regard quelques minute. Le chef de l'Eglise du 7ème Jour fut le premier à fléchir. Le petit sourire de l'américain lui indiquait clairement que celui-ci se foutait de sa gueule... Il fit appeler un soldat et lui ordonna de ramener Duo dans sa cellule. Lorsque celui-ci franchit le pas de la porte, il lui demanda :

-Et si Yuy n'avait pas voulu vous croire ?

-A la guerre comme à la guerre, Na'Moja. Je l'aurais abattu sans hésiter...

-Je ne vous crois pas...

-Vous devriez pourtant. _I run, I hide but I never lie_... récita l'américain.

¤¤¤¤¤

De retour dans sa cellule, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans son bureau, Kumi Na'Moja réfléchissait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si l'américain mentait et par conséquent si Heero Yuy était fidèle à l'Eglise du 7ème Jour. Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la pièce.

-Saryon, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devais-tu pas t'occuper du Projet ?

-Pardon de t'avoir désobéi, ô Maître Na'Moja !

Ce dernier sourit au ton sarcastique de l'homme. Il avait beau n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il n'avait aucun reproche à lui faire. Il accomplissait toujours ses missions dans les temps et était de bon conseil.

-Je suis venu te parler de Yuy et de Maxwell.

Le visage de Na'Moja se ferma aussitôt.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je les connais peu mais je peux te dire une chose sur Maxwell. Il ne ment jamais. Même ce qui paraît être un énorme mensonge n'est que pure vérité.

Le chef de l'Eglise se sentit soulagé. Il pouvait compter sur Heero Yuy, l'une des pièces maîtresses de son plan.

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans sa cellule, Heero attendait. Pour passer le temps, il triturait sa ceinture. La même qu'il portait pour le jour de son intronisation dans l'Eglise du 7ème Jour. Il voyait du violet -de l'améthyste- partout. Et il réalisait avec effroi qu'il était incapable de réfléchir. Le natté occupait toutes ses pensées. S'il avait qu'il le retrouverait dans de telles circonstances. Leur histoire n'avait duré que quelques jours...

Sans réagir, il se laisse entraîner vers le bureau de Na'Moja. C'est à peine s'il remarqua la voix qui lui souffla à l'oreille : _« Tu te rends compte que mon fils a menti pour toi ? »_

¤¤¤¤¤

_« Je l'aurais abattu sans hésiter »_

-Maxwell a avoué avoir infiltré l'Eglise pour me tuer.

Immobile sur son siège, Heero fixait un petit écran. Il avait vu sans le voir l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire et les « aveux » de Duo. Il n'en retenait qu'une chose...

_Duo m'a menti..._

_Duo m'a menti..._

_Il m'a menti !_

_Duo...?_

_Je croyais que..._

-Yuy ?

Heero releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Na'Moja. Son visage était redevenu froid.

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? Votre foi en notre cause sera-t'elle assez forte ?

-...Oui.

Kumi Na'Moja eut un sourire satisfait. Il fit signe à un homme au visage dissimulé sous une capuche d'approcher.

-Saryon, approche... Je vous présente mon plus fidèle collaborateur, Yuy. Vous devez certainement le connaître...

« Saryon » enleva sa capuche. Stupéfait, Heero découvrit le visage de l'ex-membre d'OZ qu'il combattait.

-Zechs ? Zechs Merquise ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et un chapitre de plus ! Pour la suite, rendez-vous dimanche prochain avec Siashini :)

Bonne chance à toi miss !

**Une petite review...ou pas ?**


	11. À toi de choisir…

**Titre : L'arche du renouveau**

**Auteur du chapitre : **Siashini

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous !!! Snif

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

_Chapitre précédent_

_Kumi Na'Moja eut un sourire satisfait. Il fit signe à un homme au visage dissimulé sous une capuche d'approcher._

_-Saryon, approche... Je vous présente mon plus fidèle collaborateur, Yuy. Vous devez certainement le connaître..._

_« Saryon » enleva sa capuche. Stupéfait, Heero découvrit le visage de l'ex-membre d'OZ qu'il combattait._

_-Zechs ? Zechs Merquise ?_

**Chapitre 10**

**À toi de choisir…**

_Comment ce fait-il que le grand Zechs Merquise, ancien soldat d'élite, se soit rabaissé à n'être qu'un fidèle collaborateur. Et pourquoi donc s'est-il rallié à une telle cause et surtout à cet homme sans pitié qui ne veut que la destruction de la terre et des colonies ? Je le savais cupide, car durant la guerre il était du parti d'Oz et que c'est à cause de lui qu'un nombre incalculable de personnes ont souffert, sans son allégeance à Treize Kushrinada et sa soif de pouvoir beaucoup de vies auraient pu être épargnées, mais pas à ce point._

Malgré son débat intérieur, son visage resta impassible. Il devait rester insensible pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission qui était d'éliminer tous les partisans de cette secte, même si pour cela il devait y laisser sa vie.

_De toute façon à quoi bon continuer à vivre alors que Duo n'est plus à mes côtés pour croire en moi et me sauver de la mort. Oui, car sans sa présence, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde. C'est son amour silencieux et ses sourires qui m'ont donné la force de rester en vie, malgré le fait que cette guerre ait été un massacre. Il y a eu déjà trop des morts, maintenant il faut que ça cesse. Mon sacrifice est tout petit par rapport à l'anéantissement de la planète et des colonies. De plus, je pensais vraiment à cette époque que le Perfect Solider que j'étais devait mourir au combat, car je ne me croyais pas capable de faire autre chose, surtout pas d'ouvrir mon cœur à l'amour._

Il encra son regard de glace dans cela de son ancien ennemi.

Heero: Zechs Merquise

Rien de plus ne sortit de sa bouche. S'il voulait garder la maîtrise de lui, c'était le seul moyen, car cet homme lui faisait ressentir un profond dégoût et rien que de le voir en face de lui, souriant, il pourrait le tuer pour lui faire regretter ses actes passés.

Zechs: Heero Yuy, si je m'attendais à ça de ta part. Alors comme ça tu as changé de camp. Ta destinée maintenant est de monter au monde et aux colonies la suprématie de cet ordre et faire en sorte que l'avenir suive le destin pour lequel on a été désigné.  
Alors que son corps luttait pour ne pas tuer cet homme, son cœur brisé quant à lui souffrait de la trahison de son amour, du seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé. C'est avec le cœur serré et en peine qu'il continua de jouer son rôle de serviteur.

Kumi Na'Moja: Désormais te voilà dans le camp du plus fort. Ah que je suis content de t'avoir à mes cotes. Mais il subsiste une dernière tache avant que notre dessein puisse commencer.

Heero n'écoutait déjà plus plongé comme il était dans ses sombres pensées.

_Je te ferrais ravaler ton sourire Kumi Na'Moja, tu vas voir qu'on ne joue pas avec l'avenir de milliers de personnes sans avoir à le payer un jour. Tu auras la pire des souffrances, une qui serait digne de Shinigami._

Kumi Na'Moja: Yui vous m'écoutez ?

Heero: Pardon vous disiez ?

Kumi Na'Moja: Ce n'est qu'après la suppression du dernier obstacle que le plan pourra enfin suivre son court et que tout sera bientôt fini.

Lui aussi avait une dernière chose à mettre au point avant de mener sa mission à terme. Il devait trouver comment ils allaient procéder pour mettre fin à la vie de milliers de gens, mais pas à la leur.

Heero: Et comment allez-vous procéder ?

Zechs Merquise, qui jusque là avait été silencieux, prit la parole. Arborant un sourire de vainqueur qui reflétait sa supériorité et son investissement dans ce plan.

Zechs: Tout simplement avec un virus mortel et sans vaccin connu à ce jour, sauf par nous bien sûr et grâce au génie d'Oz durant la guerre. Notre but est de le répandre sur les cinq continents ainsi que sur toutes les colonies, qu'il se propage peu à peu dans le secret le plus absolu pour finir par éclater au grand jour, mais là, il sera trop tard, il aura déjà détruit la race humaine dans sa quasi-entièreté.

Il montra une petite fiole de couleur améthyste qui contenait le liquide mortel. Une si jolie couleur pour un si terrible sort. Une mort tout en douceur, comme le lui avait expliqué Kumi Na'Moja. (1)

Kumi Na'Moja: Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de voir la mort en concentré et de savoir que bientôt nous serons les maîtres du monde, mais avant, comme je le disais, une chose reste à faire, Maxwell doit mourir.

Zechs: De plus, il aime trop la vie et son caractère enjoué ferait échouer le plan et ça je ne peux le concevoir, cette existence a pris mon cœur et ma vie, et moi je me dois, à mon tour, de prendre celle de l'univers pour me venger. Ils vont tous payer.

Son regard était triste même si dans celui-ci on pouvait y voir briller la flamme de la vengeance, mais surtout la rage meurtrière et cela depuis que la guerre lui avait pris son amour, Treize. Le monde allait vivre ce que lui avait vécu, c'est à dire prendre la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Entre ses mains se tenait sa vengeance.

Kumi Na'Moja reprit la parole laissant Zechs dans ses pensées remplies d'idées de vengeance.

Kumi Na'Moja: Maintenant suivez-nous. Le moment est arrivé de mettre la dernière pièce à l'édifice. Et c'est toi mon enfant qui va le faire pour montrer ta bravoure et que tu fait preuve d'un honneur sans failles.

Ils avancèrent dans un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre une petite cellule où au fond de celle-ci reposait Duo, assit les genoux repliés contre son torse et qui se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Il répétait sans cesse le même mot.

Duo: Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?

Il était complètement déstabilisé, ses yeux étaient vides de toute lueur de vie, comme s'ils étaient éteints.

Zechs prit la parole d'une voix froide et sans expressions.

Zechs: Vas-y, tue-le !

Il lui donna une arme chargée d'une seul et unique balle. Il n'avait pas le droit a l'erreur.

Il prit le pistolet dans une main et visa Duo en plein cœur. Là où il l'avait blessé.

Sa main ne tremblait pas. Duo lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, maintenant il devait lui aussi souffrir.

Il appuya un peu plus sur la détente. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres avant que s'en soit fini et que son cœur puisse guérir de sa peine.

Un millimètre de plus parcouru.

Plus qu'un et la salivation serait là.

C'est à ce moment là que Duo releva son regard améthyste pour le plongé dans celui de glace d'Heero.

_Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça alors que je lui ai offert mon cœur ?_

_Maintenant que je n'ai plus à avoir peur pour lui. Mission, il ne doit plus que me rester ce mot à la bouche._

A suivre

(1) Référence au chapitre 1.

Voila le chapitre 10 est fini ! C'est parti pour le 11 avec SNT59 si elle peut et je l'espère grandement !!! Sinon ce sera au tour de White Damon !

Et tout cas je vous dis un énorme courage les filles !!!

Biz

Siashini


	12. Chapter 12

Excusez-moi, je n'avance pas vraiment l'histoire bien que nous arrivons tant bien que mal au derniers auteurs, mais pour moi, les sentiments dans une histoire on une prédominance.

SNT59

Petite note : GOMEN pour le retard, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Nous avons eu un petit malentendu avec SNT59 et du coup, le chapitre n'a pas été posté en tant et en heure.

Noan.

**Chapitre 11:**

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rien qu'un instant et pourtant chargé de haine, les yeux d'Heero ne cessaient pas de lancer des éclairs de fureurs et de haine envers Duo, cet « ami » qui l'avait trahi.

Pointant son arme sur le front, ne pouvant le rater, Heero prenait cependant son temps.

Une défaillance qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Zechs.

Hésiteriez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Non, je prends juste plaisir à tuer la personne qui nous aurait fustigée aux yeux de tous, trahissant ainsi notre cause et effaçant les efforts de chaque adeptes. « Tu t'es servie de moi, comme tant d'autre avant toi... »

Et bien, voilà des propos qui ne doivent pas être oubliés !

Une dernière fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Une dernière fois, leurs âmes se parlèrent...

Alors, tu n'as pas compris. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime...

Mais ces mots ne franchirent jamais les lèvres de Duo. Un déchirement dans le ciel s'effectua, et un corps tomba...

Voilà qui prouve votre innocence, mon cher compagnon. J'avoue que j'avais ma main sur mon revolver, prêt à vous tuer si besoin en est. Mais heureusement, je n'en aussi pas besoin. Veuillez m'excuser ce doute. Maintenant Zechs, pourriez-vous m'accompagner ? Il faut que nous discutions de certains détails.

Je vous suis.

Heero, vous disposez du corps de votre « ami ». Faites en ce que bon vous semble.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, souriants, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps qu'il fera le jour de la mise en marche de leur plan machiavélique.

Toujours à l'entrée, Heero regardait le corps sans vie de son seul Amour.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'approcha et le prit dans ces bras.

Caressant ses cheveux, il laissa libre court à ses larmes, avant d'être projeté sur le mur dans face.

Comment as-tu osé ?!? Immonde créature, tu as tué mon FILS ! Alors que vous vous êtes juré un amour éternel, tu le sacrifie pour une cause qui n'est pas la tienne ! Il a brisé son serment de ne jamais mentir pour toi ! Pour TE sauver. Il a fait fî de sa vie et toi tu as cru aux mensonges ! N'as-tu aucun cœur ?!?

Heero, glissant contre le mur, était de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure de la tirade. Pleurant doucement sans s'en rendre compte, il ne cessé de se répéter qu'il avait tuer son ami, son compagnon, son seul et unique amour, alors que lui, lui, son ange, l'avait protégé ...

Je...Je suis désolé ! gémit-il douloureusement.

DESOLE !!! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! « désolé » ?!?

Je...Je...

Arrête de jouer avec mon ami.

Mais...

Il s'agit tout de même de mon fils que tu tortures. Tu sais très bien que les pouvoirs de notre ennemi sont grands. Il a jeté un sort sur mon fils pour qu'il ne comprenne pas l'ironie de la situation. Heero, Duo est encore vivant. J'ai dévié la balle au dernier moment.

Duo est...

Oui, Duo est vivant, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

Mais...Comment ? Il n'avait pas de pouls et...

Vérifie par toi-même...souffla les anges en disparaissant.

Devant ses yeux abasourdies, les yeux de Duo papillonnaient en contemplaient le plafond. Tournant sa tête, 'Shinigami' trouva le regard de son « Hee-chan ». Prenant appuie sur ses bras, il arriva tant bien que mal vers Heero et l'embrassa.

Ce fut dans une étreinte désespérée que le couple prit conscience de l'importance majeure de leur Amour et ils se jurèrent, que quelques soient les missions, ils les effectueraient ensemble, pour mourir au côtés de son âme sœur.

Désormais, leurs ennemis auraient bien du mal à ce débarrasser d'eux.

-

-

Au tour de Takara-sama de nous faire part de ses idées.


	13. Qui es tu Noé ?

**Titre :** _L'Arche du Renouveau  
_**Auteur :** _Takara-sama  
_**Bêta-lecteur :** _Kagura  
_**Disclaimer :** _rien à moi malheureusement mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà  
_**Note : **_Comment dire… J'ai souffert le martyr pour y arriver à écrire ce chapitre… En plus comme on est les dernières avec White je devais un peu avancer l'histoire mais j'ai adoré me creuser les méninges comme ça. Et surtout michi à mon ptit frère de bêta-lecteur !

* * *

_

**L'Arche du Renouveau**

**Qui es-tu Noé ?**

* * *

_Devant ses yeux abasourdies, les yeux de Duo papillonnaient en contemplaient le plafond. Tournant sa tête, 'Shinigami' trouva le regard de son « Hee-chan ». Prenant appuie sur ses bras, il arriva tant bien que mal vers Heero et l'embrassa._

_Ce fut dans une étreinte désespérée que le couple prit conscience de l'importance majeure de leur Amour et ils se jurèrent, que quelques soient les missions, ils les effectueraient ensemble, pour mourir au côtés de son âme sœur._

_Désormais, leurs ennemis auraient bien du mal à ce débarrasser d'eux._

Duo s'écarta un peu du japonais. Après la joie de se savoir en vie et d'être toujours avec lui venait le temps de la déception en soi. Il l'aurait tué si le père d'Heero n'avait pas dévié la balle à temps, il l'avait ensuite rendu pour quelques instants comme étant mort, s'arrangeant pour que le pouls s'arrête un moment. Le natté devait se l'avouer, le fait que son ami l'ait visé ainsi dans le but de le tuer, même en pensant que c'était suite à ses mensonges, lui faisait mal…

Heero comprit au long silence que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne fallait pas être clairvoyant pour comprendre qu'il se remémorait son geste de tout à l'heure face à lui. Il le reprit contre lui, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

- Pardon, Duo. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu leur mentais.

Le jeune homme dans ses bras se serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il secoua la tête, soupirant doucement avant de se relever.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Heero. D'habitude je ne mens pas alors tu les as cru.

Heero crispa les poings, gardant toujours son regard ancré dans celui de Duo.

- Non, je le savais. Ton père m'avait chuchoté que tu avais menti mais je n'ai rien écouté…

- Chut.

L'américain lui entoura le visage de ses mains et l'embrassa, lui faisant passer par ce baiser son pardon et son envie d'oublier cet incident.

- Ne t'excuse plus. Je t'aime et je comprends, j'ai juste eu besoin d'un peu réfléchir c'est tout.

Heero approuva et resserra encore son étreinte, embrassant son ange sur ses cheveux. Ils allaient y arriver, ils feraient tout pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre tous les deux en paix et enfin ensemble.

* * *

Shinigami marchait de long en large depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il ne s'arrêtait que de temps en temps pour fixer l'autre ange d'un regard noir. Soit son fils était sauvé, encore heureux d'ailleurs sinon Heero serait en ce moment même épinglé au mur, mais il lui en voulait encore d'avoir osé lui faire ça ! L'ange de la Lumière tenta de détourner les yeux de cette énième menace à l'encontre de son enfant et fixa le ciel, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de garder ton attention sur moi !

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, contrairement à toi je tiens à les sauver, soupira-t-il.

L'ange de la Mort s'arrêta net et se retint difficilement de massacrer son « collègue », lui aussi s'inquiétait pour son fils, que croyait-il ? Il s'avança vers lui, ses pupilles rouges lançant des éclairs et attrapa Hiro par le col.

- Moi aussi je chercher à les sauver je te signale !!!

- Ah oui ?

- Ne commence pas comme ça !

- Au lieu de remuer tout ça dans ton esprit réfléchis à comment empêcher tout ça !

L'homme aux ailes noires laissa retomber ses bras, relâchant ainsi son vis-à-vis et se recula un peu. Ils devaient chercher c'est vrai, Duo et Heero arriveraient très bien à détruire l'Arche mais comment faire pour les deux anges se trouvant dans le camp adverse : Noé et Kumi Na'Moja ? Et quand bien même ils y arriveraient, il resterait quelqu'un de très haut qui avait demandé ce déluge… Dieu lui-même…

Hiro soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en songeant comme l'autre qu'il resterait toujours ce problème. Shinigami frappa son poing contre le mur, jurant tout ce qui pouvait exister contre les dieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ??? Et les humains qui disent combien il est bon et aimant… Pfuh tu parles !

- Calme-toi, ça ne mènera à rien de s'énerver, tenta-t-il de le calmer.

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENERVÉ !!!

- Vraiment ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent immédiatement et surent à ce moment-là que tout était en marche, l'ennemi savait qu'ils étaient là… Devant eux se tenait l'ange de la Confiance, Noé, les regardant tous deux en souriant doucement. Il se laissa tomber au sol, pliant ses deux ailes et s'approcha lentement. Shinigami recula vers Hiro, ils ne s'attendaient pas à être pris aussi vite sur le fait, eux qui pensaient pouvoir encore aider leurs enfants, cela risquait de poser problème en ce moment.

- Noé…

- En effet, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus… Même si je ne regrette pas pour l'ange de la Mort.

Le dénommé serra ses poings, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. L'ange de la Lumière réagit avant et tenta de calmer les choses, cherchant surtout à savoir de quel côté était cet être.

- Pourquoi avoir pris cet homme pour t'aider ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le Kumi na'Moja ? Disant qu'il a des pensées qui me plaisent mais surtout il est prêt à m'aider sans se poser trop de questions de moral.

- Et pourquoi obéis-tu à la folie de Dieu ? Rajouta Shinigami.

Noé les regarda à tour de rôle avant de s'écarter un peu, fixant un point au loin.

- Vous savez que personne ne peut lui désobéir… Il a peut-être raison non ? Voyez comment se conduisent les humains au fil des ans…

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Donne-moi une raison pour.

- …

- Je m'en doutais.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, Hiro le retint par le poignet, lui demandant silencieusement de rester encore un peu. Il soupira et se retourna à nouveau vers eux, attendant la suite.

- Kumi Na'Moja est l'ange de l'Innoncence, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je l'avais plus ou moins reconnu.

- Noé il te ment ! Il ne désire que créer sa propre descendance, il n'en a rien à faire de Dieu ! S'exclama l'homme aux ailes noires.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Est-ce que tu es pour Dieu par hasard alors que tu le fuis ?

- Je suis contre lui, il m'a pris mon enfant pour ensuite nous oublier.

* * *

Duo se mit debout, chancelant un peu après son évanouissement voulu et prit la main que lui tendait le japonais en souriant. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher en attendant de pouvoir agir. Heero avait la possibilité de continuer à jouer son rôle de parfait adepte, il fallait qu'il garde cette couverture. Ils avaient décidé que le natté devait partir de cet endroit au plus vite pour rejoindre leurs amis, Kumi Na'Moja ne tarderait pas à trouver leur piste via le téléphone portable du jeune homme, il fallait qu'ils se mettent à l'abri et préparent un plan d'action et ce rapidement.

Il marchait silencieusement, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil furtifs au coin des murs et avançant prudemment. Ils réussirent à sortir tant bien que mal, ayant évité plusieurs fois de se faire prendre. Heureusement pour eux, malgré le dernier échec de Duo, celui-ci était tout de même toujours aussi fort question discrétion et infiltration, même si là, il fallait plutôt qu'il sorte que s'infiltrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les ruines de l'Eglise Maxwell, l'américain restant figé devant ces dernières.

- Hee-chan, je ne veux pas que tout devienne ainsi…

- Je sais, nous allons y arriver, Tenshi.

Duo se retourna et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retourner et courir au loin, devant se rendre sur la colonie où se cachaient leurs amis.

Shinigami vit l'ami de son fils sans lui et s'arrêta au-dessus de lui avant de se laisser tomber derrière lui, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Hiro suivit rapidement, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'ange pour être sûr que celui-ci ne se jetterait pas sur son enfant pour se venger d'avant.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda le japonais en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous avons une bonne nouvelle en soit, commença l'ange de la Mort.

- Qui est ?

- Tu pourrais être poli non ???

L'homme commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement rester auprès de Morphée et profiter d'une journée calme dans ses bras ? Non, il devait être là, en train de parler à un petit abruti impertinent qui ne se rendait pas compte de qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Shini, arrête. Nous n'avons pas le temps avec ça !

- Bien…

Il soupira, obéissant à nouveau à cet ange de malheur.

- Heero, Noé sait pour le leader de l'Eglise des 7 Lunes. Nous l'avons rencontré ou plutôt il est venu à nous mais en tout cas il ne tient pas à créer ce déluge.

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux, passant une main sur son visage. Cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui, Noé était normalement celui qui avait demandé au Kumi Na'Moja de créer ce « déluge » alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il subitement avec un vide à la place de cet homme au service de Dieu.

- Nous avons peut-être une idée Heero mais c'est risqué… Très risqué…

Il laissa retomber sa main et écouta attentivement le père de Duo, ne l'arrêtant pas une seule fois. Shinigami termina son explication et vit le jeune homme tomber au sol, son teint devenu livide.

* * *

Duo était enfin arrivé jusqu'aux navettes et se préparait à chercher une place dans une d'elle ou mieux, une à « emprunter » le temps de son trajet lorsqu'il entendit des ailes volées derrière lui. Se retournant doucement, il s'attendait à tomber sur le visage de son père mais rencontra deux yeux blancs, ne possédant aucun iris. Il se recula, le voyant avancer lentement vers lui et rechercha une sortie ou un endroit où s'enfuir.

- Ne bouge pas ! Je ne te veux aucun mal !

- Bizarre, ils disent tous ça avant de nous torturer.

L'ange lui fit un petit sourire amusé et s'arrêta, l'adolescent en faisant de même.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Noé.

- DE QUOI ???

Il se retourna et se mit à courir au loin, laissant tomber pour le moment l'idée des navettes. Il avait eu raison du coup, il ne lui voulait pas de mal ? Tu parles, il était celui qui voulait détruire les êtres vivants non ?!? Soudain il se sentit happé par la taille et lancé contre un mur, atterrissant en force contre lui, gémissant de douleur. Se laissant glisser au sol, il vit s'approcher l'être aux yeux vides.

- Nous devons parler alors ne bouge plus.

- Pas le choix, j'crois.

- Hum… En effet.

L'ange s'appuya après des caisses en bois et détailla le natté, un sourire naissant à nouveau. Il croisa ses bras tandis que Duo se frottait le dos où il souffrait encore un peu.

- Je ne veux pas créer ce déluge.

- Vous foutez pas de moi, je suis pas une lumière peut-être mais je sais que vous êtes derrière tout ça !

- Heureusement que tous le pensent, cela signifie que Dieu lui-même le croira.

- Je comprends rien à votre charabia.

- Tes amis vont bien, l'ange de l'Innocence ne s'occupera pas d'eux. Maintenant il faut que nous mettions en place la suite des choses.

Duo grimaça, se frottant la tête et lança un regard furieux à Noé. Il était énervant celui-ci, plus il parlait et plus il y comprenait moins. Il n'avait jamais été le cerveau de leur groupe mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était stupide alors pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas dans un langage normal !

- Lorsque Dieu m'a envoyé faire le rapport j'ai dû lui avouer ce que vous faisiez, par la suite il m'a demandé de créer cette « Arche ». J'ai tout fait en obéissant pour protéger du mieux que je le pouvais votre espèce et les autres êtres vivants. A présent c'est à toi et à Heero de faire avancer les choses.

- Les choses ? Bon sang, je capte rien du tout !

L'ange ria doucement et s'assit devant lui, le fixant sans ciller de ses yeux blancs.

- J'ai menti au Tout-Puissant mais l'Arche existe tout comme le virus, Heero doit être en possession du vaccin en ce moment. Dieu veut que le virus soit envoyé, nous allons le faire…

- COMMENT ?

- Laisse-moi terminer !

Duo soupira et hocha la tête en s'excusant dans un grommellement.

- Les anges vont se lier pour envoyer le remède du virus aux êtres vivants, nous allons échanger les deux. Les membres de l'Eglise auront le virus.

- Mais il y a des innocents là-dedans !

- Il y aura des pertes innocentes.

Le natté se leva, serrant les poings de colère.

- NON !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! L'Arche est prête, le virus va être mis en marche sous peu !

- Je ne veux pas, je refuse !

L'ange se releva à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Très bien… Nous allons voir cela avec les autres. Allons voir si Heero va bien.

Duo se figea et ouvrit la bouche, sa peau devenant subitement pâle.

- Que…

- Pour savoir si c'était bien le remède au virus et non pas un faux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Des larmes commençaient doucement à couler le long de ses joues, secouant la tête de désespoir. Le japonais n'aurait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, il s'était promis il y a à peine une heure ou deux qu'ils resteraient ensemble et mourraient ensemble non ?

- Il a pris le virus pour ensuite utiliser le remède. Il a accepté en souriant devant la couleur du virus, la même que tes yeux.

L'américain hurla alors, sa colère contre ces êtres qui voulaient toujours détruire ce qu'on leur offrait, contre leur malheur à tous et surtout contre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Heero était vivant, il devait être vivant sinon que ferait-il ? Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'être partit sans lui, jamais…

* * *

_Bon un truc rien à voir avec la fanfiction et je tiens à préciser que les autres auteurs n'y sont pour rien. J'ai vu les réponses à la bonne année de SNT59 et je dois dire que j'ai pêté un câble en voyant ça. Celles qui se font fait appelé : Z'êtes chié ou encore bordel à queue. S'il s'agit de simples lecteurs ils sont stupides vu que c'est grâce aux auteurs qui écrivent et postent sur ce site que fanfiction marche et s'il s'agit d'auteurs, c'est encore plus honteux d'avoir mis de telles reviews sous un faux nom !_

_Sur ce voilà, j'ai fini ma crise. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même si j'ai eu de la peine._

Bonne chance à White Damon pour la suite et fin !!!!


	14. L'Union des anges

**Voilà enfin la fin de tout ce bazar !!! Enfin presque, il manquera juste l'épilogue.**

**White Damon aurait dû écrire ce chapitre mais comme nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis deux semaines, je me suis permis de prendre sa place. Noan.**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 14 : **

-

-

« Trowa, je suis terriblement inquiet. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle et je ne sens plus l'aura de Duo. »

Trowa s'approcha de Quatre et le prit tendrement entre ses bras.

Wufei les regardait tous les deux et regrettait presque de ne pas avoir quelqu'un contre qui se serrer. Lui aussi était très inquiet même s'il ne le montrait pas.

-

Ils étaient tous trois installés sur L4, dans la résidence principale de Quatre depuis que Duo avait commencé sa mission d'infiltration.

Ils n'étaient pas restés à tourner en rond en attendant que Duo se débrouille mais le peu qu'ils avaient découvert leur paraissait si irréel qu'ils attendaient une confirmation de cette folie.

Comment croire qu'un homme, même puissant, souhaitait recréer l'épisode biblique du Déluge et de son Arche ?

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'une telle Arche était bien en construction dans l'ancienne base lunaire d'Oz et qu'elle serait mise en orbite autour de celle-ci quand elle serait terminée.

-

Wufei finit par exploser entre le silence et l'inaction.

« J'EN AI MARRE !!! TROUVONS UN MOBIL SUIT ET ALLONS FINIR DE DETRUIRE CETTE BASE !!!

- Inutile de crier Wufei, tu sais très bien que dès que nous décollerons, les Preventers nous colleront au train et crois-tu vraiment que nous arriverons à faire gober cette histoire que tu qualifies toi-même de folle au Colonel Une ?

- Hum ! »

Wufei se rassit rageusement. Trowa avait raison et il le savait. Ils n'étaient plus ces terroristes à bord de leurs Gundams quasiment indétectables et pouvant faire face à une force de frappe telle que celle des Preventers.

-

Quatre allait reprendre la parole quand une voix, jusqu'alors inconnue, le coupa.

« Nous pourrions peut-être vous aider à détruire cette arche. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent comme un seul homme et tombèrent nez à nez avec trois étrangers qui semblaient à peine plus vieux qu'eux.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux. Il ne ressentait strictement rien, pour son empathie, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce hormis ses compagnons d'armes.

Celle qui avait parlé était une belle jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux étranges yeux turquoise. Elle souriait tandis que Quatre essayait inutilement de passer leurs barrières mentales.

« Tu t'affaiblis pour rien Quatre, mes propres pouvoirs sont bien supérieurs aux tiens. »

Un long silence s'établit.

Derrière la jeune femme se tenait deux autres personnes: une autre jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs relevés en une coiffure compliquée et aux yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène et un jeune homme, qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'elles, était grand et massif, ses cheveux courts et châtains retombaient en un fin voile devant ses yeux verts.

Quelque chose de familier émanait d'eux mais Quatre, Trowa et Wufei furent incapable de mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce que…

« Ce n'est pas possible… »

Wufei avait murmuré ces quelques mots avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme à la coiffure complexe.

Comme dans un état second, il fit le tour de celle-ci sans qu'elle ne bouge le petit doigt mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il se trouva de nouveau en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

- C'est exact Wufei, je suis bien Nataku, la mère première du clan du Dragon. »

Stupéfait par une telle révélation, le chinois s'effondra, les fesses en premier sur le sol du grand salon, au pied de celle qui se prénommait Nataku.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a pas trop le temps !! »

L'homme venait de couper court à cet échange improbable.

« Ca te va bien de parler de temps toi !! »

La jeune femme, aux yeux turquoise, fusillait son compagnon du regard.

« Oh je t'en pris 'Sis, passe-moi tes sarcasmes ! Hiro et Shinigami sont déjà en place eux, il serait peut-être temps qu'on se bouge. »

Le dénommée 'Sis émit un petit sifflement méprisant au nom de l'Ange de la Lumière. L'homme claqua la langue en signe de désapprobation.

-

Trowa, dépassé par les évènements, s'avança et prit la parole.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de nos compagnons ?

- Vos compagnons ? »

L'homme se tourna vers Trowa.

« Heero et Shinigami ou plutôt Duo sont nos compagnons ! »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle !! »

Quatre perdait patience tandis que Wufei se redressait, aidé par son ancêtre.

« Quatre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parlait de Yuy et Maxwell mais nous devrions les écouter, ils en savent bien plus que nous sur cette histoire. »

L'Arabe se tourna vers son ami, un peu perdu.

« Ton ami a raison Quatre. Knossos ne parlait pas de tes compagnons mais de l'Ange de la Lumière ( elle grimaça en parlant) et de l'Ange de la Mort. »

Devant l'air complètement perdu de Trowa et Quatre, elle consentit à leur expliquer.

« Bien, je crois qu'il faut nous présenter. Je suis Isis, l'Ange des Ténèbres. Lorsque j'étais encore mortelle, j'ai donné naissance à la famille Raberba

- QUOI ???

- Oui Quatre, je suis ton ancêtre. »

L'homme s'avança à son tour.

« Je suis Knossos, l'Ange du Temps… »

Il se planta devant Trowa et posa ses larges mains sur ses épaules.

« … Et je suis ton père.

- Mais…

- Non, plus tard les questions, Fils, nous n'avons pas le temps de tout vous expliquez maintenant. »

Ce fut autour de Nataku de se présenter.

« Et moi, je suis Nataku, l'ancêtre du clan du Dragon et je suis l'Ange de la Justice. »

Un sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres du dernier descendant du clan.

-

Un autre silence se fit, laissant aux trois jeunes gens le temps d'appréhender les dernières paroles des trois anges.

Mais Isis, peu connu pour sa patience, le brisa.

« Il est temps de remettre enfin un peu d'ordre dans ce monde. »

Quatre se réveilla enfin.

« Comment allons-nous sur la Lune ? »

Les trois anges s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent. Une intense lueur les entoura et une paire d'ailes se dressa bientôt dans leur dos.

« Comme ça. »

Chacun des trois anges prit son protégé dans ses bras et ils disparurent, laissant le salon de la résidence Winner vide de tout occupant.

-

-

Ils se retrouvèrent, complètement stupéfaits, dans un hangar abandonné.

« Nous sommes dans une partie de l'ancienne base d'Oz, inutilisée par l'Eglise des 7 Lunes. Je crois qu'au fond, il y a quelque chose qui vous appartient. »

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei se regardèrent avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au fond du hangar, dissimulé par les ténèbres ambiantes.

« C'est fou ce que je préfère la Lune à la Terre.

- On se demande bien pourquoi ! »

Comme d'habitude, Nataku assistait, amusée, à une énième chamaillerie entre les deux amants.

-

Les trois jeunes hommes se trouvèrent nez à nez avec d'immenses bâches blanches. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre très fort, sachant d'instinct ce qui se dissimulait dessous.

Ils tirèrent en même temps et ils se trouvèrent face à leur trois gundams.

Quatre en aurait pleuré de joie de revoir Sandrock et le caressa du bout des doigts. Les deux autres vérifièrent de suite dans quel état était le leur. Ils montèrent dans le cockpit et un sourire se dessina sur leur visage respectif quand la machine se mit en route.

Sans attendre, ils se branchèrent en visio et les anciennes habitudes revinrent comme si la guerre s'était terminée la veille.

« 03 à 05 : Tout fonctionne. »

« 05 à 03 : Idem. »

Ils avaient l'impression de retrouver une partie d'eux-mêmes.

« 04 à 05 et 03 : Prêt au combat !! »

-

Les trois anges s'attendrirent quelques instants, face à tous les sentiments qui déferlèrent chez leurs protégés jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se posent sur les deux armures encore bâchées.

« Je vais voir où en est Shini'.

- 'Sis, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi s'il te plait _mamour _?

- Il est avec Hiro.

- Arggggg !!

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'y vais. »

Nataku avait parlé et avait déjà disparu.

-

-

L'Ange de la Justice se retrouva dans une petite crypte.

Shinigami leva les yeux sur elle tandis qu'Hiro se lamentait sur la terrible erreur qu'ils avaient faite.

« Que fais-tu là ? Si c'est pour nous dire que nous sommes des incapables, ce n'ét…

- Tais-toi un peu Shini', tu me soûles.

- Mais Nat'

- Y a pas de Nat' qui tienne. Vous avez le virus ?

- Hm.

- Vous avez l'antidote ?

- Non.

- Pardon ? »

Shinigami ne dit rien de plus et fit un signe de tête vers l'Ange de la Lumière. Nataku s'approcha doucement de lui. Il semblait complètement figé, les yeux dans le vague.

« Hiro ? »

L'ange ne réagit pas. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il sembla sortir de son apathie et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il va mourir.

- Qui va mourir Hiro ?

- Mon fils. Nous devions savoir si nous avions le bon antidote sous la main et…

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait Hiro. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Où est-il ? »

Il désigna une petite porte dans le fond de la crypte.

Nataku ne demanda rien de plus sachant le chagrin de son ami. Elle-même avait longuement pleuré la mort de tout son clan alors qu'elle fuyait comme les autres anges le courroux de Dieu.

-

Elle poussa la porte de bois et trouva Duo, assis sur une chaise, au chevet d'un jeune homme fiévreux, allongé sur un lit de fortune.

Pauvre enfant, pensa-t-elle. Malgré son statut d'Ange de la Justice, elle se demandait vraiment si ce concept avait vraiment lieu d'être.

« Duo ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers l'étrangère qui osait venir troubler son recueillement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il était blessé, triste, amer et agressif.

L'ange ne releva pas le ton et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Je suis Nataku, l'Ange de la Justice et la mère du clan du Dragon. »

Duo la détailla un peu. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne le choqua pas, pas après les quelques jours qu'il venait de vivre. D'ailleurs, il remarqua aisément la ressemblance avec Wufei.

« Et ? »

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être méfiant avec elle.

Nataku le sentait mais elle avait besoin de lui sur la base ainsi que de l'Ange de la Lumière et celui de la Mort. Ils auraient besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour abattre l'incarnation de l'Ange de l'Innocence surtout si Noé s'était fait découvrir.

« Nous avons besoin de toi sur la base. C'est là-bas que tout va se jouer maintenant. Tes compagnons t'attendent déjà. »

La réponse fusa, clair et coupante.

« Non. Je reste ici. »

Ca allait être difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Alors elle lui raconta son chagrin quand elle était arrivée trop tard pour protéger ceux de son sang, sa longue agonie, ce temps où elle s'était à son tour rebellée contre le Tout puissant pour l'avoir empêchée de venir défendre son clan, sa chair, son propre sang et sa rédemption en venant en aide à Wufei, le seul survivant.

« Je n'ai pu rien faire pour eux, ils étaient morts avant que j'arrive mais toi Duo, ton ami est encore en vie. Le virus met 2 ou 3 jours à venir à bout de sa victime. Tu as encore une chance de trouver l'antidote et le seul endroit où il puisse être, c'est sur l'Arche. »

-

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit en compagnie de Duo.

Shinigami et Hiro levèrent les yeux vers eux.

« Shini, va chercher Morphée, je vais avoir besoin de lui.

- Hein ?

- Pas de hein ! Tout de suite ! Et retrouve-nous aux pieds du Sphinx. »

Shinigami ne protesta pas et disparut.

Nataku se tourna alors vers Hiro.

« Va chercher Isis. Elle est sur la Lune.

- QUOI ?

- Hiro, c'est la vie de ton fils qui est en jeu ! »

Le ton de l'Ange de la Justice était sans appel. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il disparut à son tour.

« Bien, maintenant, nous devons purifier Heero. »

-

Une heure plus tard, Duo, Shinigami, Morphée, Hiro, Nataku et Heero dans les bras d'Isis étaient aux pieds de l'immense statut du Sphinx.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Nat' ?

- Oui Hiro. Si nous n'arrêtons pas le souffle de ton fils le temps que nous finissions ce combat, il mourra. »

Les Manganacs, antique clan gardien de la porte du monde des morts se tenaient en procession devant l'entrée interdite du Sphinx.

Sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de l'Ange de la Lumière, Isis s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, suivi par Morphée et Shinigami.

Duo voulut les suivre mais son père l'arrêta.

« Tu ne peux pas descendre avec nous mon fils.

- Mais Père…

- Non Duo, c'est l'antichambre de la Mort, tu as bien le temps avant de venir visiter notre Royaume. »

Duo capitula et resta auprès de Rashid qu'il avait été surpris de revoir.

« Ne craignez rien, Monsieur Duo, notre maîtresse sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Le sommeil mortel d'Heero fut confié à Morphée et ils disparurent de nouveau pour se retrouver dans le hangar où ils avaient laissé Trowa, Wufei et Quatre sous la surveillance de Knossos.

-

Les trois autres pilotes de Gundam voulurent étreindre leur ami, quand ils le virent au milieu des quatre anges, mais celui-ci leur passa devant sans les voir et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers son gundam, Deathscythe.

Quatre se tourna vers Isis.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre compagnon, Heero, est entre la vie et la mort.

- HEIN ??? »

Shinigami prit la parole à son tour.

« Nous avons trouvé le virus mais ce que nous pensions être l'antidote n'était qu'un leurre et nous nous sommes faits avoir.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

La voix dure de Duo avait résonné dans le hangar presque vide.

Isis le vrilla par son regard trop intense, mais Duo ne flancha pas, soutenant le regard de l'Ange des Ténèbres. Elle sourit et se tourna vers Shinigami.

« Ton fils est aussi téméraire que toi. »

Un claquement de langue impatient retentit.

« Et aussi caractériel on dirait.

- 'Sis, s'il te plait. »

Encore une fois, ce fut Knossos qui la ramena au temps présent.

« Bien. Trowa, tu pars en repérage dans la section de la base utilisée par cet imbécile de Na'Moja avec Wufei et nous, on attaque. »

Tous les autres s'entreregardèrent.

Isis soupira. D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître un plan de la base.

Du doigt, elle pointa un endroit précis.

« Ici se trouve l'Arche presque achevée. L'antidote doit y être.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Quatre, je suis l'Ange des Ténèbres, les ombres me parlent… »

Hiro grogna.

« Retenez-moi ou je l'étripe celui-là !!

- On se calme ! Vos différents, vous les gardez pour après !! »

Shinigami avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Trowa et Wufei étudièrent le plan et Quatre s'avança vers eux.

« Combien de temps avant que vous n'y arriviez ?

- Et bien, s'il n'y a pas trop de monde à massacrer en route, je dirais…

- 12 min.

- Donc 24 min pour revenir ici ?

- Heu…

- Nous irons les chercher. L'alerte sera donnée de toute façon. Dès qu'ils auront l'antidote en main, l'Ange de l'Innocence rappliquera.

- Bien 'Sis mais…

- Mais quoi encore ???

- Deux gundams, ça va peut-être être juste ?

- Nataku prendra les commandes du Shenlong, Knossos celui du Heavyarms et Hiro celui du Wing.

- NON !!!!

- Ton fils commence à me taper sur le système ! Quoi NON ???

- Je conduirais le Wing et Hiro ou mon père prendra le Deathscythe.

- Si tu veux mais j'ai besoin de Shini avec moi. Hiro tu prendras les commandes du Deathscythe. »

Trowa, Wufei, Duo et Quatre enfilèrent leur tenue de combat et chacun partit de son côté.

-

Trowa et Wufei partirent presque immédiatement tandis que Duo, Quatre, Knossos, Nataku et Hiro montaient à bord des 5 gundams.

Shinigami posa une main sur l'épaule d'Isis.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu mis à l'écart ?

- Tu vas comprendre de suite. »

Les gundams venaient juste de décoller quand Morphée apparut.

« Son corps ne tiendra pas longtemps encore, il faut faire vite. »

Il disparut aussitôt.

« Tu étais consciente qu'il était trop tard quand Nataku t'a demandé son aide ?

- Hum. Et tu aurais dû le sentir aussi si tu n'étais pas si préoccupé par le cœur de ton fils.

- Mais…

- Je ne te le reproche pas Shini', je suis moi-même très inquiète pour ces deux jeunes garçons, même si l'un d'entre eux est le fils d'Hiro.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Nous allons commencer le rite d'embaument.

- MAIS TU ES FOLLE !!!!

- Shini, si nous ne faisons rien, son corps va mourir et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oui, et quand ils reviendront avec l'antidote et qu'ils le verront dans les bandelettes, qu'allons nous faire ??

- Tu oublies qui je suis, Shinigami. »

L'ange posa ses yeux sur son amie et sourit. Avec toute cette histoire, il oubliait qui était Isis.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils disparurent à leur tour alors que les éclats des combats qui faisaient rage dehors se perdaient dans les ténèbres du hangar.

-

Trowa et Wufei avaient préféré rester ensemble plutôt que de se séparer. Ils avaient l'avantage de déjà connaître cette base et il était donc inutile de perdre du temps en reconnaissance.

Ils avançaient aussi vite que les différents gardes le leur permettaient. Ils ne firent preuve d'aucuns états d'âme. La vie de l'un des leurs était en danger à cause de ses fous furieux qui pensaient qu'en reproduisant le Déluge et l'Arche, la vie redeviendra meilleure.

Ils savaient que Dieu est à l'origine de ce désordre mais comment croire qu'un nouveau déluge serait la solution, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que les hommes avaient fait de ce monde tout neuf !!

-

Au bout de 5 ou 6 min, ils arrivent enfin en vue de l'endroit qui les intéressait. Ils savaient qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps. Ils entendaient les explosions au dehors, percevant presque le bruit de leurs armes si caractéristiques. Ils n'étaient pas à bord de leur machine mais ils ressentaient le combat au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Le canon du Wing crachait ses munitions à une vitesse invraisemblable, le sifflement de la faux de Deathscythe l'accompagnait dans cette morbide symphonie. Ils savaient que Duo et Hiro étaient complètement déchaînés. Les trois autres gundams étaient loin d'être en reste, semblables à un chœur qui reprenait le rythme des deux solistes.

-

Avec prudence et silence, les deux infiltrés se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal. Aucun garde ne surveillait la porte.

Toujours en silence, Trowa désigna des caméras munies de canons lasers à Wufei. Celui-ci leva son arme en même temps que son compagnon et dans un synchronisme parfait, ils détruirent chacune des caméras en un temps record.

Ils réarmèrent leur revolver avant de se plaquer de part et d'autre de la porte, verrouillée par un digicode.

« Merde, on aurait besoin de Maxwell. »

Trowa fit un petit sourire en coin et se pencha sur la serrure. Il dégaina un petit pain de C4 qui ne le quittait jamais et y enclencha un petit détonateur.

« A couvert !! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte n'était plus qu'un souvenir dans leur mémoire.

-

Ils entrèrent prudemment, vérifiant à chaque instant s'il n'y avait pas un ennemi dissimulé dans quelque coin que ce soit.

Wufei leva les yeux et attrapa le bras de son compagnon.

« Merde !! C'est ça qu'ils ont construit ! »

Devant eux, se dressait la nouvelle Arche. Une immense reproduction d'une caravelle en Gundanium.

Toute l'étendue de la folie de Kumi Na'Moja leur sautèrent au visage. Il n'était plus question de déluge ou de Dieu, mais de la mégalomanie d'un seul homme ou plutôt d'un seul ange.

Ils avisèrent la passerelle et décidèrent de monter à bord.

-

-

Au dehors, Duo était complètement déchaîné.

Ils étaient sortis du hangar et avaient commencé à faire feu sur la base sans penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir des Taurus ou des Leos.

Rapidement, leurs anciens réflexes revinrent et ils eurent le sentiment de se retrouver 2 ans en arrière.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser avant, Quatre et Duo étaient plus qu'heureux de retrouver toutes les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient aux commandes de leurs machines.

Duo hurla comme un dément quand le Tallgeese se montra!

« 02 aux autres : CELUI LA ON ME LE LAISSE !!!! »

Il se rua sur Zechs, prêt à le massacrer.

-

Les combats faisaient rage autour des deux combattants.

« Tallgeese au Wing : Comme on se retrouve 01 ! »

« Wing au Tallgeese : Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est 02 ! »

Duo coupa net la communication. Il voulait juste que Zechs sache qui lui donnerait la mort. Il avait nullement l'intention de le laisser sortir vivant de ce combat, il n'avait pas l'honneur de Wufei et encore moins le respect d'Heero. Il allait purement et simplement le massacrer.

Les quatre autres s'arrangeaient pour qu'aucun autre mobil suit ne puisse intervenir dans ce combat à mort.

Hiro et les trois autres n'étaient pas en reste. Les deux autres anges et lui avaient très vite pris en main les engins et ils se battaient avec une grande dextérité.

Le nombre de mobil suits ennemis diminuait à vue d'œil et bientôt, il ne resta plus que le Tallgeese.

-

« 04 à 02 : Dépêche-toi Duo !! »

« 02 à 04 : Partez sans moi ! »

« Hiro à 02 : Hors de question !! »

Duo serra les dents et pria pour que ce qu'il allait faire réussisse.

Il boosta les réacteurs du Wing et s'élança sur le Tallgeese avant de l'attraper à bras le corps.

« Wing au Tallgeese : Cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! »

L'Américain pria un instant pour que son père entende son appel et il appuya sur la touche d'autodestruction du Wing.

Quatre hurla à pleins poumons.

« DUOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!! »

-

-

Pour retrouver l'antidote, Wufei et Trowa s'étaient finalement séparés.

Trowa avait pris la cale et Wufei, les cabines ainsi que la salle de pilotage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Wufei pour trouver le coffre fort qui contenait ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Trowa, je l'ai. Dans la salle des commandes.

- J'arrive. »

Mais Trowa n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il se sentit partir et qu'il disparut.

-

-

Shinigami toisait son fils avec colère tandis que celui-ci lui renvoyait un regard vide de toutes expressions.

Ils étaient tous de retour dans le hangar et l'Ange de la Mort était arrivé in extremis pour sauver son fils de l'autodestruction.

Les autres regardaient sans mot dire ce combat visuel entre le père et le fils.

« Oh comme c'est mignon. »

Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la voix moqueuse.

L'Ange de l'Innocence les regardait en riant.

« C'est si attendrissant de voir tout le monde en famille mais… Oh, il en manque un ? Où est donc ton fils Hiro ?? »

L'Ange de la Lumière serra les dents, ce fut Duo qui s'avança.

« Tu l'avais reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment pauvre abruti. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que mon titre ne le laisse supposer.

- Tu n'es qu'un…

- Duo clame-toi. Il est seul désormais. »

Shinigami avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, à mille lieues de sa colère précédente.

Les autres se serrèrent autour d'eux et Isis s'avança un petit peu devant eux.

-

Kumi Na'Moja ria à gorge déployée.

« Seul ??!! Moi, l'Ange de l'Innocence !! SEUL ??!!! »

La mâchoire d'Isis se contracta. Elle haïssait cet idiot depuis si longtemps mais elle ne dit rien, rongeant son frein tandis qu'il continuait.

« Seul, je n'ai jamais été seul, j'ai Dieu avec moi !! »

Chacun d'entre eux pouvait lire la folie dans les yeux de l'homme qui leur faisait face.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

Shinigami tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son fils qu'il sentait se tendre convulsivement. Knossos se tenait derrière Isis et avait une main posée sur le bras de son fils. Rien ne se lisait sur son visage mais ils étaient si identiques qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Nataku se tenait derrière Wufei et Hiro derrière Quatre.

Ils faisaient mur, rempart de leurs corps entre la folie de l'Ange de l'Innocence qui continuait à sourire et le reste du monde.

-

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et les anges couvrirent prestement les yeux de leurs protégés.

Une voix s'éleva de derrière Na'Moja et que Duo reconnut comme étant celle de Noé. Leur Ange, toujours derrière eux, les firent s'agenouiller de force.

Duo voulut protester mais son père lui intima le silence.

« Si Kumi, à présent tu es bel et bien seul. »

L'Ange de l'Innocence se retourna et s'inclina lui aussi, perdu.

Une autre voix, plus grave, plus profonde se fit entendre.

« Tu m'as trahi Kumi. En tournant mon souhait, de purifier la race humaine, en un projet égoïste et mégalomane, tu as perverti MA parole. Demain naîtra le futur Ange de l'Innocence, tu es déchu de tes droits angéliques. Tu n'es plus qu'un de ces hommes que tu voulais détruire. »

L'Ange de l'Innocence pâlit brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit alors qu'il avait presque atteint son but.

Il se redressa brutalement et se jeta sur Dieu. Shinigami fut le plus rapide de tous et brandit sa faux et l'abattit sur Kumi Na'Majo. Un unique cri éclata dans le silence avant que le corps sans vie de l'ancien ange ne s'affaisse aux pieds du Tout puissant.

-

Shinigami retira sa faux et sans un regard envers Dieu, il retourna vers son fils qui n'avait pas relevé la tête.

Mais la voix du Tout Puissant l'arrêta.

« Shinigami ! Tourne-toi et regarde-moi ! »

L'Ange de la Mort ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas oublié le mal que Dieu lui avait fait et s'il devait à nouveau se dresser contre lui, il le ferait sans aucun remord.

Il se tourna quand même et fit face au Créateur. Il se tint droit, le regard plein de défi.

« Mes yeux ont été longtemps voilés par l'amertume. Les hommes ont détruit, perverti ce monde que j'avais créé pour eux. Mais cette mascarade a éclairci mon regard et je pense que, Moi, le Créateur de toutes choses en ce monde, j'ai fait une erreur. »

Tous les anges présents relevèrent brusquement la tête.

Dieu admettait avoir fait une erreur.

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous et Isis se leva.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de dire ? »

Dieu lui sourit.

« Oui, je viens d'admettre que j'ai fait une erreur. Je vous ai chassé de l'Aeden sans aucune raison que mon aveuglement et j'ai été sourd à la peine de ceux que je considère comme ma propre famille. Je ne suis donc plus en droit de réclamer ma place à votre tête et à la tête du Monde. »

La Lumière qui entourait le Tout-puissant s'atténua jusqu'à devenir supportable pour de simples mortels.

-

Hiro, Nataku et Knossos relâchèrent leurs prises sur leur protégé et Wufei, Trowa et Quatre purent relever enfin la tête. Quatre posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo et il fit de même.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que cela impliquait et à vrai dire, ils s'en foutaient royalement et Duo se permit d'interrompre un instant ce moment historique.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer mais Heero attend qu'on le sauve !! »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Shinigami se dirigea droit sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir mais Dieu l'en empêcha.

« Il a raison, Shinigami. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous attendrais en Aeden pour le concile des Anges. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dieu disparut.

-

Comme si Quatre attendait un signal quelconque, il se rua sur Duo et lui mit son poing dans la figure.

« TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !!!! POURQUOI AVOIR FAIT CA HEIN ???!! POURQUOI ??!! »

Duo se massa sa joue douloureuse et lança un regard à la fois si triste et si froid que Quatre se calma de suite. Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien et se tourna vers Trowa.

« Où est le virus et le vaccin ? »

Trowa sortit une petite fiole à la belle couleur cobalt et Hiro, la fiole améthyste qui contenait le virus.

« Que veux-tu faire ?

- M'inoculer le virus et voir si cet antidote est le bon.

- Mais Duo !!

- Non Quatre. Personne d'autre ne fera ce test à ma place. »

Isis fit apparaître deux seringues et prit la fiole améthyste.

Shinigami le fit asseoir contre lui alors qu'Isis lui plantait la 1ère aiguille dans le bras. Duo serra les dents, il avait une sainte horreur des piqûres mais il ne dit rien et subit en silence.

-

En quelques minutes seulement, les premiers symptômes de la maladie se manifestèrent. La sueur commençait à couler abondement sur son front et il se mit à trembler.

Shinigami resserra sa prise sur son corps convulsif tandis qu'Isis préparait la deuxième injection.

Sur chaque visage des personnes présentes, on pouvait y lire l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de leur précédent échec. Ils avaient tous une pensée pour Heero, toujours entre la vie et la mort sur Terre.

Duo commençait à délirer, marmonnant une litanie sans queue ni tête où le nom d'Heero revenait régulièrement.

L'Ange des Ténèbres planta son regard dans les yeux de Shinigami avant d'injecter ce qu'ils pensaient être l'antidote.

Un long silence suivit tout juste troublé par les gémissements plaintifs de l'Américain.

-

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, les convulsions cessèrent et la respiration de Duo redevint normale.

Quatre échappa un sanglot dans les bras de Trowa qui était venu derrière lui pour le soutenir, tandis que Wufei soupira bruyamment.

Hiro, Nataku, Shinigami et Isis, soupirèrent aussi de soulagement mais plus discrètement.

L'Américain ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« C'est le bon. Il faut aller le donner à Heero. »

Tous acquiescèrent et chacun des anges prit un des mortels dans ses bras et ils partirent loin de la Lune et se retrouvèrent aux pieds du Sphinx.

-

Shinigami laissa Duo, encore affaibli dans les bras d'Hiro et descendit à la suite d'Isis dans les sarcophages sous le Sphinx.

Quatre fut surpris de trouver les Manganacs en garde devant l'imposant édifice et Rashid prit son Maître à part pour lui expliquer leur présence. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef des Manganacs leur proposa de venir se rafraîchir et se restaurer sous la tente qu'ils avaient installée près des longues pattes de l'animal mythique.

Ils attendirent deux longues heures avant de voir arriver Morphée. Il s'installa sur les coussins et soupira.

« Nous devrons encore attendre une heure ou deux. »

Duo commença à paniquer.

« Mais il n'a pas fallu aussi longtemps pour moi !!

- C'est normal. Il a été embaumé et…

- QUOI ????

- Vous devriez vous calmer Duo, Shinigami et Dame Isis savent ce qu'ils font. S'ils n'avaient pas embaumé son corps, il serait déjà mort. »

Quatre se redressa aussi.

« Mais comment ils vont faire pour le ramener ? Après un embaumement, le corps n'est plus viable.

- Ce n'est possible uniquement parce que c'est Dame Isis qui a procédé à l'acte. Elle seule est capable de faire revenir un corps embaumé à la vie. Mais le processus est long. »

-

Le jour baissa et la nuit fut vite là, aussi froide que le jour avait été chaud.

Quatre s'endormit, toujours contre Trowa. Wufei se mit à l'écart et commença à méditer alors que Duo s'était installé à l'entrée de la tente, les jambes croisées, les yeux posés sur l'entrée du Sphinx.

Une couverture se posa sur ses épaules et Hiro vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Fais leur confiance. »

Duo se tourna vers lui.

« Et c'est vous qui me dîtes ça ?

- Il y a une animosité naturelle entre Shini, Isis et moi mais je n'en respecte pas moins leurs compétences. Ils sont les maîtres de la Mort et des Ténèbres et ils sont les seuls capables d'un tel miracle.

- Vous me dîtes ça pour rassurer vous ou moi ?

- Tu as raison. »

Hiro ria doucement.

« Je peux attendre avec toi ?

- Evidemment. »

-

Ils attendirent en silence encore une heure quand des ombres se profilèrent entre les pattes du Sphinx.

Duo se redressa brusquement, rapidement suivi par Hiro. Sans attendre, Nataku, Knossos et Morphée se trouvèrent derrière eux.

Les visages fatigués de Shinigami et d'Isis leur sourirent.

L'Américain s'approcha d'eux et s'arrêta devant son père qui portait Heero. Celui-ci gémit doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer Duo, le regard profondément amoureux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un doigt le fit taire.

« Chut. Nous avons tout le temps de parler plus tard. Allons dormir. »

Shinigami sourit un peu plus et passa le corps fatigué d'Heero à Duo. Il l'emmena directement sous la tente, dans un coin, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, tendrement enlacés.

-

Isis tomba dans les bras de Knossos. La résurrection d'Heero lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie et elle avait une envie folle de s'endormir aussi.

Hiro posa la main sur son bras. La fatigue n'avait pas entamé son esprit sarcastique mais l'Ange de la Lumière ne lui laissait pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« Merci Isis. »

La jeune femme fut surprise et elle ne put rien répondre à cela. Knossos sourit doucement. C'était tellement rare que quelqu'un arrive à laisser sa compagne sans voix. Il la prit avec lui et ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Shinigami posa la main sur son épaule.

« Allez 'Ro, va te coucher, ton fils est vivant, amoureux et aimé en retour. »

Hiro posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Merci Shin' d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour le sauver.

- Je l'ai pas fait pour toi, je l'ai fait pour mon fils.

- Je sais. »

Shinigami se détacha, un immense sourire aux lèvres et attrapa Morphée par la taille avant d'aller se coucher aussi.

Hiro savait parfaitement qu'il aurait sauvé Heero même s'il n'avait pas été le compagnon de son fils.

Nataku s'approcha à son tour.

« Hiro, tu devrais te coucher aussi.

- Hn.

- On va devoir partager la couche.

- Ah ?

- Oui, il n'y a plus de place.

- Hn. »

Sans argumenter plus, Hiro suivit l'Ange de la Justice et s'endormit à son tour, l'âme enfin en paix.

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.**

**Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir et ça n'a jamais tué personne.**

**Sur ce, bonne chance à Bibou pour le dernier chapitre de cette folle histoire.**

**Kisu.**

**Votre dévouée Noan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer** : tout ce qui est avant moi n'est pas à moi, l'idée n'est pas à moi, les emplumés sont pas à moi et les personnages originaux sont pas à moi. Autant dire que je ferais aussi bien d'aller pioncer direct au canal St marin tellement je possède que dalle dans cette histoire !

**Avertissement **: Quitte à faire du fantastique angélique, autant faire du fantastique angélique jusqu'au bout…

Je suis désolée pour mon retard, je n'ai aucune excuse ! Noan a très gentiment acceptée de me laisser tenter ma chance, alors je le fais quand même après deux mois très agités pour moi !

Gros bisous à toutes (tous)

**EPILOGUE**

Duo sourit.

On aurait dit un rêve… 

Allongé au soleil, sur Terre, avec WuFei qui roucoulait dans un coin avec une jolie serveuse de leur hôtel super luxueux, Quatre et Trowa qui barbotaient dans la piscine (enfin Trowa qui empêchait Quatre de se noyer avec un enthousiasme maître-nageuresque digne de Malibu, surtout dans le domaine des bouche-à-bouches) , Heero qui était allé lui chercher un cocktail au bar…

Le pied quoi… 

Notez qu'ils avaient bien mérité ça ! Sauver la Terre, négocier avec les anges tordus du genre Noé, Concilier les deux tarés qui lui servaient de père et de beau-père, calmer le jeu avec les autres emplumés, soigner les séquelles du virus chez Heero, boucler Zech Merquise alias « Saryon » et les autres membres de la secte sous les verrous, convaincre son éditeur que si si si vous aurez mon manuscrit dans deux jours (il faudra peut-être qu'il le commence d'ici …ce soir, …ou demain matin…), refuser une énième fois l'ensemble des décorations militaires de la Terre et des colonies…

_Un peu de repos, ça ne pouvait pas être mieux_, décida-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Tu veux un massage, Duo-kun ?

Les yeux toujours clos, Duo nouvellement Yuy sourit de toutes ses dents.

Oh si, finalement ça allait être encore mieux dans quelques instants… 

oOo

Pendant ce temps, dans l'Aeden.

Bon, maintenant tu peux me le dire : quand est-ce que tu as commencé à prévoir ce plan ?

Dieu leva ses yeux bleus au ciel (hem, façon de parler, il y était déjà) et fixa la silhouette vêtue de rouge et de noir vautrée sans aucune élégance dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de son bureau.

Devine, Lukipela (1).

Le visage angélique (quel paradoxe, quand il y pensait !) de son vis-à-vis prit une expression dubitative.

Si je ne te connaissais pas comme si nous avions été créés ensemble, je dirais que tu n'avais rien prévu du tout, et que tu as fait confiance à tes anges et au hasard pour arranger toute cette situation…

Sous le regard perçant de l'autre créature à l'allure d'adolescent, Dieu leva les yeux au ciel (décidément !) et réprima son envie de siffloter pour montrer son innocence.

…Néanmoins, sachant que tu triches TOUJOURS…

Hey ! Je n'avais pas triché pour Job !

Mouais, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire là-dessus…

Dieu eut très envie de protester, malheureusement l'autre avait parfaitement raison.

_Comme toujours, d'ailleurs._

_Grrr !_

En tout cas, je suis sûr que tu avais prévu que Noé serait effrayé par tes ordres et qu'il te trahirait !

…

Et c'est vrai en plus. Mais quel Sale type ! T'as pas honte d'avoir fait ça à un de tes anges, fidèles et loyaux et honnêtes et …

Chiants.

MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

L'autre eut une telle crise de fou rire qu'il tomba du fauteuil et atterrit sur la moquette blanche.

Tu imagines un peu, s'ils t'entendaient ? Ils feraient une crise cardiaque collective !

Mais non mais non… Si on parlait un peu de toi ?

Moi ?

Lukipela, toujours vautré mais cette fois par terre, prit aussitôt un air tellement innocent qu'on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confes… Bref, vous avez compris l'idée générale.

Moi je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocent comme l'ange qui vient de sortir de son œuf !

Et Duo et Heero sont tombés amoureux comme ça, sans doute ?

Hem…L'amour est un sentiment d'autant plus merveilleux que personne ne comprend ses mécanismes.

Et Hiro et Shinigami ont eu des enfants totalement par hasard – ce qui est biologiquement impossible, et je le sais, c'est quand même moi qui ai créé la biologie et tout ce qui va dedans !?

Pas ma faute si tes anges sont tellement frustrés sexuellement qu'ils s'envoient en l'air avec n'importe qui. Y compris avec ce coincé du c de Morphée !

Hypocrite ! Et qui a fait en sorte Kumi Na'Moja soit perverti par un humain, et que Zechs décide d'aller dans son camp, et que…

Ho là là ! C'est toi qui avais décidé de faire le méchant pour cette fois, tant pis pour toi si tu ne connais pas les mécanismes du Mal ! T'as choisi, tu assumes maintenant !

Dieu se demanda si ça serait ridicule si il se mettait à bouder.

Se rappella que Dieu est censé être l'Etre Suprême, la Lumière céleste, la Perfection à l'image de l'Homme, la… Bref, et que donc, non, il ne pouvait pas bouder.

Gromella intérieurement que c'était même pas juste : Lukipela, lui, pouvait lui faire la gueule des millénaires entiers sans déchoir de son rang. Même s'il revenait toujours : tous les deux s'ennuyaient trop lorsqu'ils étaient tous seuls.

Se dit que Lukipela s'était bien débrouillé cette fois.

L'autre, voyant la mine déçue du Seigneur, décida de se faire magnanime.

Je dois dire que pour une première fois, tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé, Dieu.

Merci, Lucifer. Toi non plus, le pouvoir de l'amour et de l'amitié, c'était pas mal joué.

Lucifer, Seigneur du Mal, en leva les bras au ciel (hum !!!) de désespoir.

Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie ! C'était absolument atroce, tous ces beaux sentiments sincères dégoulinants de tendresse et d'affection. J'ai même du utiliser le sacrifice désespéré par amour, c'était _horrible_ !

Dieu ricana.

Et oui, c'est dur d'être le chef du Bien ! Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard !

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Agrandit démesurément ses yeux.

Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose.

Fusilla Dieu du regard.

Espèce de SALOPARD !!!

En un éclair il fut sur Dieu, et les deux êtres tellement semblables que nul ne pouvait les différencier si ce n'étaient pas leurs couleurs roulèrent de nouveau sur le sol du bureau de Dieu, mêlant leurs chevelures blonde et brune, se frappant de leurs membres et de leurs poings identiques, se criant des insultes de leurs bouches similaires.

Tu as triché avant le début du pari !

Toi aussi !

Tu as fait en sorte que tous tes anges renégats aient des enfants !

Tu as fait en sorte que OZ s'écroule pour que ces cinq humains deviennent amis!

Tu as créé le virus !

Et toi l'antidote !

Tu as envoyé Kumi Na'Moja et Noé exprès te faire des rapports horribles pour pouvoir faire l'indigné et leur ordonner de détruire les humains !

Tu leur as donné des gundams pour qu'ils puissent combattre avec _mes_ anges renégats !

Un coup de poing.

Le dernier.

Un sourire.

Non. Deux.

Et les deux êtres suprêmes qui s'écroulent sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre, morts de rire.

Front contre front.

Tête blonde contre tête brune.

Seigneur contre Lucifer.

Dieu contre Diable.

Tout contre lui… 

Encore un pari tordu des Jumeaux du Verbe.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était marrant !

Hé, Dieu, souffla Lucifer, le visage blotti dans le cou de son jumeau.

Hum ? Dieu resserra son étreinte sur le corps mince serré contre lui.

Je t'adore, tu sais ?

…Moi aussi, Lukipela.

Lucifer se redressa, et vola une bise bizarrement douce, presque tendre, sur la joue de son frère.

N'empêche, il faudra qu'on rejoue à ça.

A quoi ?

Avec les pilotes de Gundam et tes anges, là… Ceux qui sont persuadés de t'avoir trahis alors qu'ils ont fait exactement ce que tu voulais depuis le début.

Oh ça va, hein ! C'est _mes_ anges, justement ! Mais je suis d'accord. T'as une idée ?

Lucifer réfléchit.

Attends…Il est toujours vivant, le blondinet ? Celui qui te ressemble un peu…

Brad Pitt ?

Mais non, crétin ! Saryon…euh Zechs Merquise.

Je suis plus mignon que lui !

Bien sûr, la question n'est pas là, voyons… et ne boude pas, c'est ridicule !

Gromph.

Bref…s'il s'évadait de prison et que Morphée tombait amoureux de lui, hein ? Il ferait quoi Shinigami ?

Dieu eut un sourire pervers mais ravi, et attira dans ses bras Lucifer, qui lui souriait de la même façon.

Explique moi ça…

_Tête brune contre tête blonde._

_Les jumeaux allaient encore jouer…_

oOo

(1) Lukipela : nom donné à Lucifer dans un dialecte d'une île du pacifique. J'ai oublié laquelle, mais je trouve que ca fait un super surnom affectueux !!!

Et voilà !!!

The end, la fin, tout ce que vous voulez synonyme d'achevé !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ma petite parodie des jumeaux divins, l'idée m'est tombée dessus.

Je sais que c'est presque de la parodie, mais ça détourne les clichés et ça explique de nombreux éléments de la fic. Je voulais unifier l'ensemble, donc il ya des références à presque tous les chapitres. J'ai carrément tout relu avec une feuille et un stylo pour n'oublier personne !!!

Regards !

And don't forget reviews !

White Damon


End file.
